Earthquake in the Heart - sequel to Eclipse of the Heart
by candylovin
Summary: it's been eight years since momoko was in her home town, now she's going back to solve crimes. but some bad people think she's digging out bad memories. while trying to figure out her past, the future is just as complicated. and the most complicated of all is brick, he's getting married! momoko has to figure out if she will let the past take it's place, or make a rode to the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's been a while!**

**This is the sequel to Eclipse of the Heart.**

**If you want to understand this you must read Eclipse of the Heart!**

**Well now done talking, let chapter one of Earthquake of the Heart...**

**Begin!**

* * *

'' Cocktail hour shall start'' The man in the suit smiled at everybody. He was standing in front of everybody and explaining about what was going to happen next in the day. It was the wedding of Jannie and Colin Kelly, they had just finished the ceremony. Cocktail hour was about to start. Everybody was already pilling out of the rooms, a woman waited at the back of the room till everybody was gone. Than came out of the shadows, she looked like an ordinary wedding guest with her long white dress, that draped to the ground.

She taps her chin,'' Where would some one keep a bomb?'' She asked herself, wondering around the room. She looks around, than her eyes stop on the wedding cake. '' Bingo,'' She says solemnly, she walks towards the cake. Just as the door behind her slams shut. The woman quickly turns around. But she's already surrounded, six to seven people are around her. One moves fast and pulls her hands behind her back hard. The men parted in the middle and a man walked towards her. He was a plump man, yet quite buff. He had tattoos lined up all over his arm, and on his bald head.

'' Well hello,'' He smirked, the woman didn't say a word. She new from the chips on her ears that her partner was listening to everything. '' Why go to brute force, I was just trying to get a piece of cake.'' The woman admits.

'' Don't think I don't know who you are,'' He says, walking back and forth,'' Momoko Akatsutsumi, your the city's best secret agent. Everybody knows who you are.''

'' So, I know your already going to kill me.'' Momoko questioned,'' Than tell me, where is the bomb planted?''

'' Your truly right, I will kill you.'' He said, ignoring Momoko's question. He walking towards her, till they where nose to nose. '' But, you are quite the doll, I can get quite a few millions if the city wants you back.'' He said, he twirled Momoko's hair in his finger. Than his hand traveled down and touched her breast. '' But where is the satisfaction of just killing you. How about I can get you for myself.''

Momoko couldn't move away from him, so she kept her patience till she could attack him.

She asked,'' So where is the bomb?''

'' Oh you where right, it is in the cake, but you won't be here to tell the story. Your coming with me.'' He explained. '' The bomb will explode in ten minutes flat, and everybody in this building will die.''

Momoko clicked her tongue, and let out a laugh. '' Well since you already know who I am, than you know I'm going to kick your ass.''

The confused look was Momoko's que to attack. She pulled her leg up and kicking the guy who held onto her arms in the balls. He grabbed onto his nuts in pain and Momoko kicked him in the face. The other guys surrounded her fast. Momoko was faster. She rips off her dress, revealing her tight dark red suit. She had her knifes tucked into her long black boots. Guns in her side pockets, and knives in her hair.

Momoko let her self smile, '' Who's next?''

They charged at her, and Momoko jumped up and they charged into each other. They got up fast, and surrounded her. Momoko looked around, six of them, on of her. She skimmed the room, there was a door. Witch probably was a supply closet. Momoko charged at the first one, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. They ran towards her, she slide down under there legs and ran towards the door. They followed her just as she hoped. She open the door, and ran in. They followed her. '' Well it looks like you have no place to go, '' They laughed. Momoko smirked, '' Say what you like.'' She shrugged, than kicked one of them in the nuts, making him fall to the floor. Making sure that he stayed there. She ran out the door, and quickly closed the door behind them, and jammed her knife into the door.

'' Put your hands up and don't move,'' Momoko did as she was told, and turned around. The man with the tattoos pointed a gun towards her. '' Your quite stupid thinking you'll escape alive, you'll probably die from the explosion.'' He smirked. '' Drop your weapons.'' He demanded.

Momoko dropped the ones that where visable on the ground.'' There, now I want you to walk towards the cake.'' He said. Momoko followed his damands. He was quite a few feet away from her. Momoko skimmed the ground trying to see something that could help. There was an armor suit at the back. If Momoko got a hold of the helmet she could knock him out. Momoko charged towards him, and he started shooting. Trying her best to not get shot, Momoko flipped into the air. The man ducked, thinking she's going to kick him. But Momoko got behind him, grabbed the helmet off the person. And slammed it into the side of his head.

Momoko ran over to the cake, and started taking chunks of it and throwing it away. After she was half way threw the cake, Momoko heard the ticking. She worked faster, grabbing onto the cake and throwing it away.'' Where is that frigging bomb!'' Momoko groaned. Momoko digged her hand into the cake when she hit something hard. Momoko pulled her hands around it and pulled it out. It said two minutes, and was ticking down fast! Momoko pressed on her earring, so she could talk to her partner.

'' Scot, which cord was it to disable a bomb?'' Momoko yelled, the voice from the other end answered. '' It depends on the bomb.'' He answered.

Momoko wiped the cake off the cords, '' There is a blue one a red one and a yellow one. '' What do I do!'' Momoko yelled, he didn't answer. '' Scot!''

There was only fifty seconds left on the bomb.

The door flew open and out popped her partner. His dark hunter green eyes filled with concern. '' Everybody already evacuated the building, there all outside. Now hand me the bomb.'' He grabbed the bomb, and pulled on the blue cord. Just as the bomb hit thirty two seconds. Momoko fell down in exhaustion.

She pulled her cake fingers to her mouth. '' Mm-mm, strawberry.'' Momoko smiled.

Later that day Momoko sat around her group. She was sitting in the office of there FBI building.

'' There had been some kidnappings and murders in a town close by. '' There boss, Jack, told the group. He pulled some pictures out and handed them around.

When momoko got the photo she felt sick, the girls throat had been cut open. Her eyes had rolled up in her head, her hair was cut short. Momoko knew it wasn't her style, since it was all choppy. She was naked and had cuts all over her body.

'' These woman were raped, brutally beaten, and murdered. '' Jack explained.

Momoko looked threw the papers when a face caught her attention.

The woman had short light brown hair, her blue eyes sparkled. Her face in a smile. She knew this woman.

Momoko managed to choke out, '' What's this woman's name?'' She held the picture up to show to Jack.

'' That is Jane Gideon. the second one to go missing.'' Jack clarified. '' They had found her body a week ago.''

Momoko looked at the picture, and felt a lump in her throat.

Scot noticed the pain look on her face. '' Do you know this woman?''

'' As a matter of fact, I do. She was one of my close friends.'' Momoko explained, not looking anybody in the eye as she said this.

'' So do you have a lead on the killer?'' Momoko asked changing the subject.

Jack shook his head, '' No, he doesn't even leave any trace of DNA. ''

'' Who's going on this case.'' kate asked.

'' You know exactly who. Scot and Momoko.''

Momoko and Scot nodded, knowing they already where going to go.

'' Where are we going this time?'' Momoko asked.

Jack pulled the papers and put them in a pile in front of him.

'' Your going to New Townsville.''

* * *

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MANY OTHERS.**

**REMEMBER**** IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST READ ECLIPSE OF THE HEART.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2 an adorabel couple

**Chapter two**

**Of Earthquake in the Heart.**

**Keep reading**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

We had driven for three hours just to get to New Townsville. Other than Scot's constant annoyance, the whole ride I was worried out of my mind. It's been eight years, the last time I was there I was sixteen years old. I was born there, it was my home. My whole life had fell apart there. Going back is the hardest thing in my life.

'' Where here'' Scot explained, I turned to look out the window.

'' It's been a while.'' I whispered, a warm feeling fell over me. A feeling I haven't had in a quite a while.

I turned to Scot and asked, '' Where are we staying?''

'' At a hotel, '' Scot said, as he turned a corner,'' It's a ten minute drive from now''

I looked out the window, I saw the big buildings. The sensation of home filled my heart. The next ten minutes I kept on explaining to Scot all about the town, all about the people, the school. The love. This place was my home!

We finally made it to the hotel. The man at the front took our bags, we signed in at the front desk. And they told us where our room was. We walked toward the elevator, waiting for it to open. The man already had taken our stuff to our room. The elevator doors swung open, we and walked in. The elevator stopped on floor four letting in two old ladies.

'' Well hello,'' The old woman greeted, I smiled at them and said '' Hi.''

Scot didn't say anything, he ignored them. That's my Scot for ya, always ignoring strangers. I'm pretty sure that's a good thing.

'' Aren't you two an adorable young couple.'' The old lady smiled.

'' Actually were not-'' I said shaking my head, but was cut off.

'' Oh yes they are,'' The other old lady agreed, than turned to Scot,'' So young, when are you going to get her pregnant?''

'' Actually I'm not-'' Scot said but was cut off.

'' Your quite a beauty, no wonder. This grouch needs you.'' The old woman nudged me in the ribs, good thing it didn't hurt.

Scot glared at the two. '' I tell him that all the time,'' I whispered to them, they laughed. The door slide open and they waved goodbye.

Scot grunted,'' I hate old ladies.''

'' You hate everybody,'' I stated, laughing.

The door suddenly open and we walked into our floor, Scot had the key. We found our room and open the door.

'' Thank the lord we have two beds.'' Scot sighed. Our bags where on our beds, I grabbed mine. '' When do we leave?'' I asked, heading into the washroom. As I walked in and turned, '' Where going to New Townsville police station in a few minutes so dress up fast.''

I laughed, and said,'' I got arrested there once.''

Scot looked up and said dryly,'' Good for you want a cookie.''

'' Your so mean.'' I admitted and slammed the door.

I pulled of my clothes, and put on my work outfit. I pulled on my tight black long skirt, that reached a little below my knees. I put on a white button'd up top, leaving the last few buttons open. I put on my pearl earrings, and tide my hair into a bun.

I got my heels and my bag and open the door.

Scot had finished put on his suit, but didn't have a shirt on. Giving me a perfect view of his abs. He was putting on his weapons. He had all the weapons pilled out on the bed.

I grabbed my little gun and tucked it away in my purse. '' Did Jack tell you anything about where the bodies where found?'' I asked, as I propped my leg on the bed, I pulled up my skirt. And clipped on my little tight strap that went around my leg, and slipped three knives in. I put two knives in my hair.

'' He said they where located in garbage dumps, were going to check them out after we meet our new boss.'' Scot explained, he put some knives in his belt. '' I'm pretty sure they where randomly picked,'' Scot says as he starts putting on his shirt, I turn and put a gun in my bra.

'' I'm pretty sure he must be cock Asian, in his mere thirties. '' I explained. '' What he had done to does girls he must have some strength, i'm pretty sure he's not working alone.'' I start packing up the weapons, and hiding them around the room. Slipping one under the mattress.

'' Give me a hand.'' I turn to Scot, he's holding onto his tie so I can help. I let out a little chuckle. '' Your twenty six, yet you still can't make your own tie.'' He gives me the stink eye witch makes me laugh more. I walk over to him, and grab the tie. I pull it over his head, and begin to tie it. As I finish, I stand there. '' Where there only three girl's murdered.'' I asked.

'' Yes,'' Scot nods,'' Two woman in there twenties both cock Asian, one seventeen African american ''

'' It makes no sense, these girls have nothing in common at all.'' I explain, I tap my hand on my chin.

'' He must like young woman.'' Scot clarified. We stand in silence, just thinking. '' Let'g go,'' Scot explains.

We walk out of the room making sure that none of our hidden weapons are visabel. We get into the car, and drive to the police station. As we walk towards the building. I notice how much I remember this place. It was like yesterday when my dad had bailed me out.

_Momoko watched as the cops walked in. Not only the cops her dad as well._

_'' Hiya dad'' She beamed, and got up of the bed._

_'' Come on,'' Dad said, in a tight voice._

_Well he sure was happy. Not._

_The cop who was watching over her took out his keys and began trying to unlock the door._

_Momoko smirked._

_'' Where's the key?'' He mumbled to himself._

_Momoko walked towards the door and open it wide, and threw him the keys. '' Pay more attention next time.'' She winked._

_He gave her a death glare._

I smiled at myself, they walked threw the door. And a man stood there, he must have none they where coming.

'' Mr. Morgan.'' He put his hand out and shakes Scots hand, than he turned to me, '' Ms. Akatsutsumi.'' I shake his hand.

'' Follow me, Mr. Urawa is waiting for you.'' We followed him up the stairs, I swear I had heard that name before.

I didn't have time to figure it out, because we reached the door. The man open the door.

We walked in, a man sat on a black leather chair behind his desk.

When my eyes my his I instantly remembered him.

His light honey brown hair, had gotten darker. His gray eyes still had no feeling, his face in a smile.

I remembered him clearly.

_ I felt it before I saw it. The slap was so fast. My face stung._

_I fell onto the bed, holding onto my face. " Don't raise your fucking voice to me, what I did was for you ! " He yelled. " n-Natsuki ..I " I couldn't say anything it stung. This wasn't the first time that he'd done that._

_" I love you , Momoko " He sighed. " Do you love me?" I didn't answer I don't love him right now. " Answer me! " He yelled. I couldn't answer or I would start crying._

_Natsuki grabbed onto my hands and pushed me into the bed. " Natsuki please." I was crying now. I knew where this was going. He pulled me into a kiss forcefully. He started tugging at my shirt, finally ripping it off, and I began to push him off. " Natsuki get off.!"_

_I finally got him off, I was crying like crazy. I rapped my arms around my breast so they wouldn't show. " Next time just answer me . " Natsuki sneered , than he walked out._

'' You must be the new agents,'' Natsuki smiled.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh, it's Natsuki.**

**Next chapter is coming up.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 friends united

**chapter 3 everybody**

**keep reading**

* * *

'' You must be the new agents,'' Natsuki smiled.

Momoko didn't say a word. M_aybe he doesn't remember me._ Well, that's what Momoko was hoping.

Scot walked over to him and shook his hand. '' You must be Scot,'' Nastsuki greeted. Momoko didn't move an inch, Natsuki turned to her and realization dawned on his face. His smile quickly disappeared.

He said slowly,'' Momoko.''

Momoko stood there not moving, Scot looked from her to him and back.

'' You know each other?'' Scot asked.

It took a while, finally Natsuki said,'' No. It's just I've heard that name before.''

A wave of relief fell over Momoko. T_hank the lord! He doesn't remember me._

'' Lot's of people have my name,'' Momoko forced a smile. '' I'm agent Momoko Akatsutsumi, were here to work on the murder case.''

'' Ah, yes.'' Natsuki said sitting down on the chair.

Scot took out the pictures of the three girls, '' These girls were murdered. Who was the last person to see them?''

'' We need names.'' Momoko said, '' Numbers, addresses.''

Natsuki had gave them everything they needed, they were sitting in the car. Looking threw the names that Natsuki had given them.

Scot asked,'' Who's the first name on the list?''

Momoko grabbed the paper, and she was shocked by name, '' It's... Butch Hugo ''

She gave Scot the address with a shaky voice, than they drove toward his house. Momoko was trying her best not to hyperventilate. Butch was one of her best friends back in high school, now she's twenty four and they haven't took since she left them. She left her best friends with only a letter, the only person she had talked to was...Brick.

'' Where hear!'' Scot announced. He parked the car in front of a small blue house, they got out of the car and walked towards the house. As Scot knocked on the door, Momoko wondered how Butch would look like now. Maybe a mustache,or maybe he got short and old. That would be good since he always made fun of her height. Or maybe... Her thoughts were interrupted when the door open.

'' Hello are you Butch Hugo?'' Scot asked, the man nodded. He had a child in his arms, the child was maybe three years old.

'' What do you-'' Butch stopped, his eyes were locked on Momoko's. Butch put the baby on the ground and pulled her into a hug.

'' Momoko! I've missed you so much!'' Butch cried,'' Where have you been?''

Momoko knew she had the biggest smile on her face, she had always thought that they would be mad at her for leaving them. '' Butch, it's been a while.'' Momoko smiled. The little boy watched them, than he turned and screamed, '' Mommy! Daddy's hugging someone who's not mommy!''

Momoko let out a laugh, '' Butch your hurting me.'' She said between breaths. He let go of her, his hands still on her shoulder. That's when Momoko got a perfect look at him. Momoko's imagination was so off. He was taller now, his hair got darker. His eyes were more green and filled with stress.

'' Butch, your so tall.'' Momoko said, with a smile.

'' Momoko, how long has it been?'' Butch asked, '' Eight years?''

When they heard someone coming towards the door,'' What do you mean daddy's hugging a stranger?!''

Momoko knew that voice from anywhere, the moment she saw her best friend. She jumped her.

'' Kauro!'' Momoko yelled. She hugged her tightly, '' Momoko!'' Kauro said slowly.

'' Kauro!'' Momoko repeated, Momoko let go and looked at Kauro. Her hair had grown longer it fell to her back now, her eyes were greener.

After Kauro sat them down in the living room and passed around drinks. Butch ran up the stairs and called everybody he knew was Momoko's friend about her arrival.

'' Eight years,'' Kauro sighed, Momoko felt a ping of guilt fall over her.

'' Yeah,'' Momoko said. Taking a sip of her drink.

There was a long silence, than Butch asked. '' How long have you been married?''

Momoko spit out her drink the moment the last word came out of Butch's mouth.

'' Oh! Were not married!'' Scot clarified, '' Were just partners.''

Momoko whipped her mouth, '' Partners. That's all we are, and nothing but.''

As Momoko said this the little boy from before ran in and jumped in Butch's lap.

'' Are you done putting away your toys?'' Butch asked.

'' Yup, all done!'' The little boy grinned.

Momoko allows herself to smile. '' Whats his name?''

She had already found out that he was there child, he had there jet black hair and there green eyes.

'' My name is Danial.'' The little boy smiled brightly, jabbing a finger to his chest. '' I'm the greatest three year old in the world!'' They laughed.

There was a knock on the door, Kauro got up to get it.

'' Where is she!'' Someone yelled, they heard footsteps than a blond head popped up.

'' She really is here!'' The man yelled, Momoko got up and gave him a hug. '' Boomer! Is it you?!'' Momoko asked.

'' Of coarse it is!'' Boomer yelled, Momoko pulled away and smiled at him.

'' Come on Miyako, she's in here.'' Kauro said, Momoko looked up and gasped.

Kauro was holding onto a pregnant Miyako's hand!

'' Your pregnant! '' Momoko exclaimed.

'' Yes, I am!'' Miyako said, as Kauro helped her into a chair.'' Eight years, I finally get my childhood friend back.''

There was a comfortable silence.

'' Well, you guy's want some ice with your drinks?'' Butch asked, getting up,'' We have a whole chunk of ice that needs to be chopped up for the dinner were having.''

'' No i'm fine.'' Scot said.

'' It's okay, come on men let's go crunch up some ice.'' Butch smiled. He didn't wait for them to agree, he grabbed Scots hand and pulled him out the door. Boomer right behind them. Now left only the girls and little Daniel.

'' How long have you been pregnant?'' Momoko asked Miyako.

'' Oh, nine months now.'' Miyako smiled,'' I have two weeks till the doe date.''

Momoko smiled warmly, '' It most be nice knowing your expecting soon.''

'' So, when are you planning to get a kid. '' Miyako asked.

'' Oh, i'm not planning at all.''

'' What! You guy's aren't planning for kids?!''

'' You guy's?'' Momoko raised an eye brow.

'' That guy you were with, isn't he your husband?'' Miyako asked.

'' Why does everybody think that,'' Momoko sighed in frustration. '' He's a friend, and only that.''

**With the guy's**

'' So how long have you guy's been together?'' Boomer asked Scot, as he sat on one of the lounge chairs.

Scot let out a sigh of frustration. '' She's not my wife, she's my partner.''

'' Oh, wow. You guy's sure look like a couple,'' Boomer sighed.

That's when Scot saw something near the house, he held a finger to his lips signaling quiet. He walked towards the house and watched as someone in a black masc slipped in threw the window.

'' There's someone in my house!'' Butch yelled, clearly seeing the person too.

'' Let's go, the girls are in trouble.'' Scot explained.

**With the girls**

'' Do you know that there is going to be a high school reunion at our old school?'' Kauro asked Momoko.

'' No I didn't, are you going?'' Momoko asked, but before Kauro had a chance to answer. They heard a scream!

It was Daniel's!

A man came in with a black masc over his head. He held Daniel in his arms with a gun pointed to his head.

'' Oh my god!'' kauro cried, she got up. '' Please let him go!''

'' Momoko, come here.'' The man yelled, Momoko stayed in her place.

'' Or the boy dies!''

Momoko got up and walked over to him, the man pointed the gun towards her.

And than... He fired.

* * *

**Holy crap!**

**Did he shot her or not?**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4 answer us

**chapter 4**

**let's see what happened when momoko had gotten shot!**

* * *

Momoko side stepped, fell to the ground and kicked the man from under his feet.

He dropped Daniel on the ground, and he ran into his mom's arms.

'' Leave now!'' Momoko yelled at them, she jumped the man in the mask. Grabbed the gun, but he didn't let go. He pulled the trigger and shot the ceiling. Momoko struggled to get it out of his hand. She finally got it out of his hand and threw it under the couch, but he acted quick.

He kicked her in the stomach, making her go flying to the wall. Momoko let out a cry of pain, he hurt her shoulder! He walked towards Momoko and in no time flat his hands were around her neck. Chocking her!

Momoko grabbed at his hands, but it only made it worse. He let out a laugh, and pulled Momoko to her feet. Pulling her up off the ground. Momoko squirmed trying to get him off, but it wasn't working. She was losing her breath, fast. The man let out a laugh, '' You know too much.'' He chuckled.

Just as he had said that, someone kicked him on the back of the head. Momoko fell down, she took big gulps of air. She watched as Scot grabbed onto the man and handcuffed him.

Momoko sat there and leaned on the wall getting her breathing under control. '' Who is he?'' She asked in between breaths.

'' I don't know, but he's coming with us.'' Scot explaining, he grabbed the man and started dragging him out the door. Momoko got up and followed. '' Are we taking him to the station?'' Momoko asked, Scot nodded. Our friends were outside, waiting for us. As soon as they saw us they rushed towards us.

'' Are you guy's okay?''

'' What happened?''

'' Where are you taking him?''

Scot ignored them and threw the guy into the back of the car. Scot turned around and said,'' Momoko, we need to leave now.''

Momoko nodded. '' Guy's we have to take this guy to the station.'' Momoko explained.

Boomer raises an eye brow,'' What do you mean station?''

'' I'm an FBI agent, we need to question him.'' Momoko told them.

They all gasped, '' Holy!'' Kauro smirked.'' So you beat up people for a leaving!?''

'' So that's what you meant that he was your partner, i thought you meant sex partner.'' Butch laughed.

'' Butch you-''

'' Momoko we need to leave.'' Scot said cutting her off.

'' I'll see you guy's later.'' Momoko explained, as she turned around and got into the car.

As they made it to the station, the police took the man to the room where they would question him. And Scot got natsuki, wile Momoko sat on the other side of the glass. Watching as the man began to wake up. They had already taken off the mask so Momoko could see how he looked like. He had light brown hair with orange eyes, Momoko remembered him from somewhere.

She watched as the man took in his surrounding. He couldn't see her because she was on the other side of the glass. The door flew open and natsuki and Scot walked in. '' Mr. john is going to question him.'' Scot nodded to the glass, Momoko turned and watched as a man walked into the room and sat in front of the masked man.

'' If you cooperate you won't have to do so much talking and we can get this over with.'' The man explains. '' What is your motive on attacking Momoko Akatsutsumi '' Mr. john asked, the man in the mask didn't say a word.

'' Answering will make this easier.'' said. The man still didn't say a word, Mr. John sighed and got up and excited out the door, a few seconds later he was in our room.

'' He's not talking.'' clarified,'' You need to go to the room.''

Scot nodded and excited the room, natsuki followed and momoko behind them. '' What's the room?'' Momoko asked, they ignored her question. Natsuki talked to some police officers and they left.

'' What's going on?'' Momoko asked, they ignored her again.

The police officer's came back holding on to the masked man and started pulling him to the stairs, witch led down to the basement. Momoko never knew what was in there. Momoko watched as they all went down the stairs, Momoko followed not knowing what was going on.

As they walked down the stairs, Momoko noticed all the rooms and cells. There where people in cells, only men. They were sitting down, or lying lifeless on beds. Momoko stopped and looked into one of the cells. She thought that he was dead, until the man looked up at her. His face was a mess, it looked like he had been beaten allot.

'' Momoko come on.'' Scot called out, Momoko rushed towards them. '' What is this place?'' Momoko asked, she was getting impatient. Why wasn't anybody telling her anything.

Scot, and Natsuki went another way, while the police took Scot the other way. They walked into another room, it was an all black room, with a glass on the wall. Just like the questioning room.

'' Is anybody going to tell me what is going on?!'' Momoko yelled, as she slammed the door shut.

'' He's not talking so we use force.'' Natsuki explained.

That's when it hit her. The man from before. They were torturing these people till they got them to say what they wanted.

'' Is this even legal?'' Momoko asked, outraged.

'' Of coarse it is.'' Natsuki said, he walked over to the wall and clicked on a switch. The glass lit up and Momoko saw the masked man hanging on chains in the middle of the room.

Momoko let out a gasp, '' Are you seriously doing this,'' Momoko asked, shaking her head, '' He's a human being!''

They ignored her, Scot took off his suit jacket and put it one of the chairs. He excited the room.

'' You can't do this, did you see does people in the cells!'' Momoko yelled pointing to the door,'' You tortured them!''

'' Agent Akatsutsumi you will be asked to leave if you continue.'' Natsuki said, Momoko let out a breath of frustration and sat down.

She watched the glass, as Scot walked in. '' Why did you attack agent Akatsutsumi?'' Scot asked.

The man sneered, '' I'm not telling you people shit.''

'' I'm going to ask you again, why did you attack agent Akatsutsumi''

The man didn't answer, Scot punched the man in the stomach. From the look on his face Momoko knew that it hurt. Allot. Momoko watched as Scot continued to beat the man, asking him question once in a while but he still didn't say a word. Momoko had to look away, it was to much.

'' I'm... Only going to t-talk to Momoko, herself.'' The masked man explained.

'' It's a door to your right,'' Natsuki explained. Momoko nodded.

She got up and walked out the door, she found the door and entered. The man looked like a mess. His hair had turned darker and stuck to his forehead because of the blood. He had one black eye, his leg looked like it had popped out of it's socket. Momoko had to force herself to continue to look at him.

'' I was assigned to kill you.'' The masked man explained. '' I'm not the only one coming after you, our boss thinks your digging out a grave that's not suppose to be dug out.''

'' Who is your boss.'' Momoko asked.

'' Oh, you know I can't tell you that.'' As he said that, Scot kicked him in the stomach. Momoko looked way not wanting to look at this.

Momoko walked closer, '' You won't get any more hurt, if you just tell us what we need to know.'' Momoko said slowly.

'' Who is your boss?''

It took him a while but he finally said, '' Jason Hefly.'' Once that name left his mouth, Momoko's whole world stopped.

Jason hefly, the man she hated the most in her whole entire life.

The man that raped her six years ago.

'' You know him don't you, I've been following you around for twelve years now. I had been one of the people assigned to kill you along time ago, but I never got the task done because of your mother. She was a top spy and knew how to protect you.'' The masked man explained, '' You have something that Jason wants.''

Momoko excited the room, she couldn't take it. The memories where enough, but knowing that he was out to kill her was more. Scot walked out after her. '' Are you okay?'' Scot asked, Momoko nodded.

'' Did you ask him where... Jason is.''

'' Yes,'' Scot nodded. '' Where going to your high school reunion.''

* * *

**Who is this man that had raped Momoko a few years ago?**

**Find out in the next chapter. On Earthquake in the Heart.**

**Elease review.**


	5. Chapter 5 high school reunion

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

" But isn't it tomorrow? " I asked, Scot nodded. " Scot, can we just go home for today?" I asked.

" Yeah," Scot said, " I'm heading to the car." I explained. I didn't wait for him to agree, I turned and walked away. I needed to have time to myself. As I walked up towards the door, I saw the little gray door. Behind there was where my sixteen year old sat on the rusty bed after the Halloween party. The day I got arrested and got haled into that room. I smiled, but the smile disappeared when I remembered that my dad bailed me out.

My dad.

I stood there staring at the door, thinking maybe he might pop out with the stern look on his face with the young me behind him. I began walking away, knowing he'll never come back.

I walked over to the car and put in my spare key, I got in and sat down. I sat there just thinking. I couldn't be Jason is back, he was put in jail for three years and I never saw him again.

He was the man that took half my life away. Men, you don't need them. There stupid, and selfish and... I saw a little rain drop fall onto the window than many others fell after. I sat there watching the rain drops.

My mom always told me to believe in everybody, to treat everybody equally. But how could I do that, if everybody has a demon side just like they have an angel side. My mom told me lots of things, some I didn't even understand cause I was so young. But she was always there for me but for half my life I thought that she was dead, the day my dad told me she wasn't it was the happiest time of my life. Till the lights went berserk and he died.

I lay my head on the window and closed my eyes, humming the lullaby my mother always sang to me.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

My eyes dropped and I fell asleep.

" Momoko," I heard someone call out to me." Momoko, wake up!"

I felt the blanket get pulled off me, I open one eye than the other. Scot stood in front of me, " Momoko do you know how long you've slept for?" He asked, crossing his arms.

" No, now leave me alone," I glared at him, and pulled the blanket back over me.

" Momoko it's nine pm in the afternoon, and you've been asleep since yesterday."

That got me up, " Seriously!?" I yelled.

Scot nodded," You missed a day of work, Natsuki was pissed. I told him you were sick."

" Oh god," I heaved a sigh and got off the bed. " Why didn't you wake me up!"

" Don't you think I tried, you sleep like a pig." That's when I noticed he was dressed in a suit.

" Why do you have a suit on?" I asked.

" Your high school reunion. "

I smacked my for head in frustration, " I totally forgot."

" We still got about ten minutes, so hurry up." Scot said looking at his watch.

I nodded and got up, I pulled all of my stuff into the washroom.

I got into the shower and took a quick bath, as I got out and raped the towel on my head. I pulled out my lotion, and grabbed my dress. I had chosen something simple. It was a tight blue dress that stopped below my knees. It was turtle neck with no sleeves. And black heels that open at the top.

I had already plugged in the curler, so I pulled my hair and curled it. I put on my gold earrings. " I'm done," I called out as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

" i said ten minutes , yet you took thirty." He glared at me.

" Blah,blah, I'm a girl you can't expect me to get ready in time." I told him, I grabbed my gun and put it in my purse.

Scot sighed knowing he would lose this argument. He locked the door as we walked out. We made it in time at the reunion. When we got to the hotel where it was taking place.

" How do we find Jason? " I asked.

" I'll call you on your ear piece if I see him, you do the same too." He explained, I nodded and open the car door and got out.

" How are you suppose to get in?" I asked Scot as we entered the school.

" I'll say I'm your boyfriend."

I paused and looked at him, than laughed. " ha, like they would believe that. " I laughed. the reunion was taking place at a hotel.

Once we got inside, there beside the door there was a table. One person sat there, once I saw her star eyes I knew exactly who she was.

" Oh my god! Momoko! " Himeko Squealed," It's you." She said, and there was no excitement in her voice.

" Himeko, it's been a while." I smiled warmly, but my eyes said other wise.

We stayed glaring at each other, not saying a word. Himeko finally gave up the glaring competition and started righting down Momoko's name on her tag.

'' Here you go,'' Himeko handed her her name tag.

" I hate her guts." I explained to Scot as I walked in.

The place was beautiful, there was blazing music on. Everybody was dancing around or in large groups and talking.

" We'll split up, but don't go somewhere by your self?" Scot said about to turn around when I grabbed his hand.

" Please don't leave, I'm going to be alone with him somewhere around here." I chuckle nervously.

Scot stars at me, than sighs. " Yeah sure."

No P.O.V

Momoko stood looking around. '' You better not leave me with Jason running around.'' Momoko told him.

Scot leaned over, '' Don't say his name out loud.'' He said sternly,'' He might have spies everywhere.''

'' Momoko?'' A woman said as she approached them.

'' Samantha!?" Momoko said. '' How have you been?'' Samantha asked giving momoko a hug.

'' I've been good,'' Momoko smiled.

'' Who's this?'' Samantha asked, referring to Scot.

'' This is my partner Scot, Scot this is Samantha. We were best friends in high school.'' Momoko introduced.

'' Nice to meet you.'' Samantha smiled, shaking Scots hand.

'' What do you mean by partner?'' She asked.

'' I'm an FBI agent and he's my partner.'' Momoko told her.

'' Wow, I knew you were smart. I thought you would be a doctor or something,''

'' I wasn't that smart.'' Momoko shrugged sheepish.

'' Don't be modest, you where one of the smartest in university. You even came a grade early.''

'' I am not.'' Momoko disagreed.

Scot didn't disagree, '' Please excuse me. What drinks would you two want?''

'' Champagne. Thank you.'' Samantha smiled. Scot nodded and walked away.

Samantha turned to Momoko,'' When are you going to get married?'' She asked.

'' Oh, were not a couple.''

Samantha raised an eyebrow. '' Are you sure, he's going to ask you sooner or later. He love's you, Momoko. Can't you see it?''

Momoko was at a lose of words, when Scot came back with there drinks.

'' Here you are,'' He handed them there drinks.

'' Thank you, Scot.'' Samantha smiled.

The words that Samantha had said had gotten to Momoko, was she that clueless. The night went by smoothly, it seemed that the masked man had lied to them Jason was no ware insight. Everybody was catching up with there old friends, Butch, Boomer and Kauro had come in one point than left. But the person Momoko wanted to see the most wasn't here. But the night had passed with no sight of him, must of everyone had left. Momoko and Scot sat a table watching as everybody left.

'' What time is it?'' Momoko asked Scot.

'' It's turning two.'' He answered.

'' Wow, and no sight of him at all.'' Momoko sighed.

'' Do you want to go?'' Scot asked.

Momoko waited to answer, she had to think right now. '' I was thinking of walking to the hotel, I just need some time to think.''

'' Are you sure,'' Scot asked, with a concerned look on his face.

'' Yeah, I am.'' She nodded.

Scot kept on pasteurizing her than he finally gave in and said goodbye.

As Momoko watched him go out, she waited five minutes till she got up. Once she got outside, Momoko regretted telling Scot she wanted to walk. It was raining hard. Momoko wanted to see her dad's grave.

As she walked threw the rain, it soaking her cloths. Momoko didn't care she needed to get away from everything, and think. Momoko walked towards her fathers grave. She knew the way no matter what way she was. She always knew the way.

Momoko felt her heels getting soaked, so she sat on a near by bench. Not caring that her butt was getting soaked. Momoko slipped off her shoes so she could walk barefoot. Scot was probably going to kill her if he saw her walking like this. Momoko got up, than found herself on the ground. '' Oh i'm sorry, I didn't see you there.'' A deep voice said, helping her off the ground.

'' It's okay, I didn't see you there either.'' Momoko said, she patted her dress back, not able to look at the man face because of the water in her eyes. Than began to walk again. When a hand pulled her back into a hug.

'' You've got two seconds to let go before I knock you out cold.'' Momoko threaten, when the person talked Momoko froze.

'' Momoko.'' The person said. That's when it hit her, that voice.

It was his voice.

Momoko pulled back and looked at his face.

His dark crimson hair was soaked because of the rain, he had grown taller. His eyes still the same, caring and strong. Momoko knew exactly who he was.

'' Brick.''

* * *

**OH**** LA LA!**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**IT'S BRICK, HOW WILL THIS DAY PLAY OUT.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6 cake shop mix up

**So Momoko has met Brick.**

**How will the day play out, what will happen next.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

'' Brick.'' Momoko said slowly, she still couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.

'' Momoko, I didn't know you where back.'' Brick said, as a bead of lightning lit the sky.

'' Yeah, I came back two day's ago.'' Momoko explained, as she shivered from the cold. Brick noticed, and gave her his umbrella. '' Let's get you inside.'' He said, they found a little cake shop and took a table beside the window.

'' What are you doing walking in the rain?'' Brick asked, as he took of his jacket and placed it on the seat.

'' I just came from our high school reunion,'' Momoko said from across from him. '' I just decided to walk.''

Brick didn't say anything, Momoko didn't have anything to say either. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. And in the rain.

Brick finally said,'' Why'd you come back?''

'' I had a case to do, it seems some people had been murdered in this town.'' Momoko stated.

'' So you know that Jane has been taken?''

Momoko nodded, '' Yeah, but we haven't found her body yet. So we still have hopes that she's alive.''

With that said, they fell into silence again. Momoko looked down at her hands in her lap.

'' How have you been?'' Brick asked.

'' I've been good.'' Momoko explained, '' You?''

'' It's been some weird years. Do you know that Miyako's pregnant!?''

Momoko nodded. '' Yeah, I saw her just yesterday. She's duo in a few weeks.'' Momoko smiled, '' And Kauro has a kid, a cute one too.''

The waitress came over and asked.'' Would you two like anything?''

'' Oh no i'm fine.'' Momoko smiled, '' Same.'' Brick said.

'' So how do you know about the murders, if you only came two days ago?''

'' I'm an FBI agent.'' Momoko clarified.

Momoko could feel her head filling with question she wanted o ask him, she didn't know Brick felt the same.

'' Oh, can you wait here.'' Momoko said getting up, '' Scot is probably wondering where I am, I need to call him''

Brick nodded, Momoko got up and went outside. She stood outside, making sure she was no ware close to the rain. Momoko dialed Scot's number.

It din't take long for Scot to pick.

_'' Where the hell are you!'' _Momoko heard Scot yell from the other line.

_'' Calm down, i'm with a friend. We just bumped into each other and started talking.''_

_'' Where are you? I'm coming to get you.''_

_'' You don't need to do that, I can take care of myself.''_

_'' Momoko did you hear what the guy from yesterday said. He isn't the only person following you.''_

_'' And he might be lying, like how he lied about the Jason thing.''_

_'' I'm not taking any chances. Momoko where are you?''_

_'' I'm fine Scot, you don't have to worry.''_

_'' Momoko, they found the other body. ''_

Momoko froze at a lose of words.

_'' Momoko i'm coming to get you, if you like it or not.''_

_'' Scot I-''_

_'' Momoko, if you don't tell me where you are. I will track you down on your phone.''_

Momoko let out a sigh of frustration and told him where she was.

She hung up on, and walked back in the cake shop.

Brick's P.O.V

Wow, I couldn't believe my eyes when I bumped into her.

Momoko.

She's back, and I have a whole bunch of questions for her. But don't know where to start. I watched her go call somebody, I noticed how much she had grown. She wasn't that sixteen year old girl that I us to date. She's stronger now, i can tell. She walks with pride, she's grown. It was like yesterday when I got the letter from her saying good bye. How much I miss- My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the man watching Momoko. But there was someone else out there too. I don't think Momoko could see him, but he was watching her closely.

They didn't look too friendly either. I watched as Momoko walked into the shop, she looked frustrated.

'' Hey, Brick. Sorry i'll be leaving in some time.'' Momoko sighed as she sat down.

I got up and pulled her up too, '' We have to go.'' I explained.

'' Huh? Why?'' Momoko asked, but her question was soon answered.

When a man walked threw the door and closed it behind him. Two men walked towards them, from behind. And another pair got up from two tables, surrounding them.

'' What do you want?'' Momoko glared at the men.

The man who had closed the door stood forward. '' We just want to talk.''

'' About what?''

'' Jason has some questions.''

I could feel Momoko's anger as they said that name. Who is this Jason guy?

'' I have nothing to say to him, and to anyone who knows him.'' Momoko said, she pulled her hand up to her ear and clicked her earring. The man noticed that and grabbed onto her hand. '' What did you just do?!'' He demanded.

'' Don't worry about it.'' She pulled her arm back, '' I don't have to tell you people anything.'' Momoko said crossing her arms.

'' You will.'' The man said, taking a step towards her.

'' I won't.'' Momoko narrowed her eyes.

The man smirked, than snapped his fingers. Two man came inside with the waitress. But she had a cloth in her mouth, And her hands where behind her back. She was terrified.

'' You will, or this woman get's killed.''

What the hell is going on?

'' Or, do you want your precious boyfriend to get killed instead.'' The man smirked, two men came behind me and grabbed onto my hands hard.

A worried look ran across Momoko's face. But just as it came it disappeared.

'' What does he want?'' Momoko asked.

'' Where is your mother's password?''

'' I haven't talked to my mom since she died.''

'' We both know your mothers not dead.'' The man glared at Momoko. '' Now, were is the password.''

No P.O.V

Although Momoko wasn't showing it she was terrified. How could she get both Brick and the woman out safely with out getting herself hurt. And she had absolutely no idea what this man was talking about.

'' What is it to Jason?'' Momoko asked.

'' That is none of your concern.'' The man sneered.

'' How am I suppose to answer your questions, if I have no idea what you are talking about.'' Momoko stated. '' Now tell me why this password is so important.''

The man was interrupted when they heard sirens coming from outside.

'' Boss!'' One man said, worried, looking out the window.'' Cops are everywhere. We need to leave.'''

Momoko smirked.

The man grabbed onto the waitress and took out a gun and held it to her head. But momoko acted quick. She jumped in the air and kicked the gun out of his hand. She grabbed onto his belt and pulled it off, making his pants drop revealing his sponge bob boxers.

'' Sponge bob, real nice.'' Brick laughed. He quickly kicked the men who where holding onto his arms in the stomach, and punched them on the face.

Momoko was impressed. '' How did you learn to move like that?'' She asked.

'' You never asked what my job was.'' He stated, one of the guy's came from behind Momoko and tried to jump her. But Momoko turned and punched him on the face.

'' And what might you be?'' Momoko asked, as she noticed they where getting surrounded. Momoko walked towards Brick her back to him. Brick did the same, till they were back to back.

'' I'm an agent just like you.'' Brick smirked.

'' You take does two, I take the rest.'' brick suggested, pointing to the bad guys.

'' How come you get more?'' Momoko asked, turning to face him.

'' Maybe cause i'm better fighter than you.'' Brick smirked.

Momoko wanted to smack that smirk of his face, '' Is that a bet?''

'' Bring it on.''

Brick charged at the first two guy's , they punched at him. But he slide under there feet and kicked them in the back of the head knocking them out cold.

'' Let's see if you can do better?'' He smirked.

Momoko cartwheeled backwards, throwing the two men off guard. She jumped in the air and kicked them on the face.

'' I'm pretty sure, I broke a nose there.'' Momoko smirked, '' Try and beat that.''

Brick smiled evilly. The boss man from before, tried to run from the back but they both acted quick.

Momoko punched him on the side of the face, making him go falling backwards. But he didn't fall. Brick came towards him and began kicking him, but the man dodged there attacks. Brick jumped up into the air and kicked him hard on the stomach, making him go flying out the window.

Momoko held her arms to her face, so she wouldn't get glass and her eyes.

They walked outside, '' Wow, my dress got ripped.'' Momoko sighed.

As they walked outside, the cops had already grabbed onto the man and handcuffed him. Two police officers came towards them and asked where the rest of the men were, Momoko pointed inside. '' There all knocked out.'' Momoko walked towards the other police officers to explain what had happened, when she almost fell.

'' Momoko, your cut.'' Brick said, holding onto her so she wouldn't get hurt.

'' I am? Where?'' Momoko asked, Brick didn't answer her he pulled her towards the ambulance. And sat her down, Momoko had found out that her arm was cut. But the paramedics helped her patch it up.

Brick sat beside her in the ambulance car, as they finished explaining what had happen. Once they where finished Momoko turned to Brick.

'' When did you become an FBI agent?''

'' Three years ago, my dad was one. So I became one.'' Brick explained. Than an evil smirk appeared on his face. '' I so won the bet.''

'' So what? Your still not better than me.'' Momoko pouted crossing her arms, but she quickly put them down when a shot of pain came up her arm.

'' It's a date than.'' Brick said, Momoko looked at him confused.

'' It was a bet, right? Well I won and you owe me a date.''

Momoko face heat up, '' Fine,'' She said slowly.

'' Than i'll be leaving.'' Brick said, as he jumped off.

Momoko wanted to ask where and what time, but he knew what she was thinking.

'' Meet me here at ten tomorrow.'' He called out, as he disappeared into the crowed.

_A date._ Momoko though. W_ith Brick._

_One crazy thing after another._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 IS COMPLETE.**

**OH A DATE, HOW WILL IT GO?**

**WILL SCOT APPROVE?**

** THIS IS ANSWERS YOU WILL GET IN CHAPTER 7**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7 don't ever think your alone

**So far so good.**

**Thanks for all the nice comments.**

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

'' So this is where it happened?'' Momoko asked, as she showed the police officer her badge. He lifted the yellow tape and let her and Scot threw. They were at the scene where they found the last body. Momoko was happy when she found out it wasn't Jane.

Momoko walked into the scene, she had already seen the pictures, so she new how the scene looked like. Momoko slipped on her gloves, and began to look around. There was the chair like in the photos. It meant that the killer was a creative type, one seeking attention. The chair was placed in the middle of the ally. Where it was seen easily, the body had been found there. Sitting still, eyes wide open, mouth open in a scream.

Momoko walked over to the walls, she could see the blood splattered on the wall. They had already clarified that it was the victims blood. There was blood on both walls, splattered all over them. In no particular angel, just a crazy mess. Sloppy even, was what Momoko thought.

'' Scot, can I have the photo's?'' Momoko called out to him, she didn't get to see the body on the chair, but she had seen pictures. Scot handed her the photo's. Momoko looked at the blood on the walls and looked at the blood on the pictures, it was the same. But in the picture there was a trail of blood dripping down from the top of the wall, and when Momoko looked at the wall. It wasn't there.

'' Interesting.'' Momoko mumbled to herself, she looked threw the pictures and stopped at the body of the victim. It was a far off picture, not close up. But Momoko still had a good view of the body. Momoko examined the body, the victim was sitting on the chair, hands in her lap. Her hair was cut choppy like the other two victims, but in her eyes she was Waring contacts. Blue contacts. As Momoko flipped into another photo of one closer, Momoko noticed that on her hair. There was... A red whole?

Like a gun bullet, '' Scot did you notice this?'' Momoko asked, Scot walked over and took the photo. '' Look,'' Momoko pointed to the victims head. '' She has a gun shot threw her head,.''

Scot nodded. '' She had two gun shots, one on the side of her head, and one on the other side. Both threw her ears.''

'' Did you guy's determine if she was shot on sight or somewhere else.'' Momoko asked.

'' It makes sense if she was shot on sight because of the blood, but she wasn't.'' He admits,'' The blood was painted here by the killer, and her body was placed here too.''

'' Look at this,'' Momoko walked towards the splat of blood, than looked up. '' You see that?'' Momoko pointed to the big drop of blood.

'' It look's out of place,'' Momoko stated. Scot nodded.

'' I'm going to ask if they can get a blood sample for that.'' Momoko explained, as she walked towards the yellow tape. When she stopped.

She heard something.

Momoko turned around and yelled at everybody, '' Stop! Stop what you are doing and listen!''

Everybody obeyed. momoko heard it again, like a struggling noise.

coming from... Momoko pin pointed the noise from up.

She looked up to one of the walls with blood. '' Is there a ladder?'' Momoko asked, the police pointed to the little rusty one at the side. Momoko rushed towards it, Scot right behind her. She climbed up and what she saw shocked her.

Jane sat on a chair, struggling to get free. Her hands where tide to the back of the chair, and legs tide too. A rag was in her mouth, a trail of blood was coming down from her head. She only had tacky shorts on a tank top.

She looked at us with fear in her eyes. We rushed over to her, trying to loosen the rope. Momoko took out the rag from her mouth. And she screamed.

'' Get down! It's a trap!''

Scot acted fast, he pulled Momoko down. Him on top oh her.

They heard the gun shots, Momoko counted four of them. '' There still one left stay down.'' Jane explained. They stayed, seconds went by.

When they where sure nobody was going to fire, Scot got off of Momoko and they got up. But just as they did that the last gun fire fired.

Momoko didn't move.

She didn't feel any pain, so she new she wasn't hit. She turned to Scot, he looked fine. Jane looked fine as well.

'' Where did the last gun shot go?'' Momoko asked.

Scot shrugged, '' Please help me.'' Jane said, just as she passed out.

Momoko's P.O.V

Scot and I sat by the side of the Jane's bed, waiting for her to wake up. She had been brutally beaten, scars ran up up her legs and her arms. Her face has scars and she had a dislocated arm. We couldn't find the person who had fired, but we had security cameras so people were looking threw them.

'' Where getting no ware in this case.'' I sighed, as I looked threw the photo's of the victim. and wrote down notes.

'' She's the key to this whole thing,'' Scot nodded to the Jane.

Just as he said that, Jane began to wake up. She stirred for a little while, than her eye's fluttered open. quickly, fear dawned on her face and she sat up. i could tell that hurt.

'' Hey Jane.'' I said warmly getting up.

She didn't say anything but stair at Scot. '' Are you feeling okay?'' Scot asked, getting up too. But she cringed, and narrowed her eyes at him.

'' Tell him to leave.'' She demanded.

'' Jane, he's not going to hurt you.'' I said slowly, but she it didn't seem to hear because she repeated what she had said.

I looked at Scot, and shrugged. He nodded and slipped out of the room.

I turned to Jane and told her, '' I'm just here to ask you some questions.''

'' I really don't want to take about what happened.'' She said, tears filling her eyes.

I sat down beside her on the bed, '' Where just trying to find the person who did this to you.''

She took a big sigh. '' Are you willing to cooperate, so we can find the other missing girls?'' I asked.

She gave me a long look, than nodded.

'' Let's start by telling me how you got taken.'' I said, getting my note book ready to jot down what she was saying.

'' I was just walking home, talking to my friend on the phone. When a man came towards me, he asked me if I wanted to go with him. I said no,and continued to walk. But he followed me. I began to run, my friend asking what was going on. But he was fast, following me everywhere. When I turned to look at him he was gone, I turned around . And the next thing I know I have a bag over my head. And i'm getting carried away and thrown in the back of something.''

I nodded jotting it all down. '' What happened after that?''

'' I was taken to a house.'' She said, than stopped. Tears began flowing down.

'' What happen next?''

'' I was pushed into a cage, with allot of other girls. About sixteen of us where there. '' She said with a shaky voice, '' Every single night, one of us where taken and ... and..'' She stopped and broke down in tears.

'' You don't have to worry, your not there any more.'' I told her, putting my hand on her back, But she pushed it away.

'' You don't know what I went threw! I was raped every single day! Raped, beat! I was-'' She began to sob. '' You don't know.''

'' Actually, I know that exact feeling.'' I explained. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, '' Back in high school I experienced that mostly, everyday my boyfriend got a chance. He would beat me so bad, sometime's i wouldn't wake up for days. I finally got away from him two years later. And six years ago, I got raped too.'' I pulled my bangs up and showed her the letters he had carved in my head.'' If you think you had a hard time, there's other people going threw that. I'm here trying to help the other girl's who had experienced what you had went threw, and are still experiencing it this second. So please help me out and tell me everything.''

She whipped the tears of her face, and told me everything. Every detail everything. I thought my speech was crappy, but to her that was big words of encouragement.

When I finally had all the information I needed. She asked, '' Did you really lie about what had happened to you, just to make me admit everything?''

'' No, all the words I told you today. Were true.'' I smiled, I hugged her. '' Don't ever think your alone.''

* * *

**Touching!**

**Momoko's words of encouragement!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 MY HEAD HURTS!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

As I excited the hospital room, I noticed Scot and natsuki talking. no arguing. Uh! I so didn't want to get into this conversation. I started walking back slowly, but Scot caught me and called out for me to come over. Shit.

I forced on a smile, and slowly walked over to them.

'' Hi, what seems to be the problem.'' I ask them.

Natsuki let out a sigh of frustration. '' You two are getting no ware in this case, there is still a murder out there!''

I felt anger fill my chest. '' What do you mean where not getting anywhere!'' I yelled at him.

'' You two just aren't getting enough help.'' He told us, I wanted to argue but he stopped me saying.

'' But right now the public are getting impatient. They want the murderer now,'' He clarified. '' I'm getting more people into this case, I already have another FBI agent on the case. I have explained everything to him already.''

I stood there speechless. Is he really putting another person into this case, I can't believe this guy. I kept my anger hidden in my blank expression.

'' You two should start talking about the case now, you have on till two weeks to get this killer.'' Natsuki turned around and began walking, us following close behind.

I turned to Scot and he had the mad expression he always wore. I gave him the ' Is this guy for-real' look, he didn't say anything. Witch was his usual reaction. We followed Natsuki to the main room, he open the door. and there sitting on a chair was a man with a pony tail, his hands working fiercely on the board. Our board.

'' Brick.'' I said. shocked, but not that shocked. He was an FBI agent after all.

Cause of me talking he dropped his pen, and turned to us. Giving us a glare, witch disappeared the moment my eyes locked with his.

'' Hey, it's Momoko,'' Brick smiled, picking up his pen and putting it on the large table.

'' As you already know, this is Brick. He is going to become your new partner.'' Natsuki explained. '' He is one of the top agents in this town, having him on a case like this is honorable.''

Momoko imagined Natsuki saying that when they were in high school, he would probably be black mailed to say such a thing. It's amazing how they used to hate each other in high school, now things change.

'' Get to work, i need a follow up at nine pm.'' Natsuki said, than he walked out and slammed the door.

Brick stood in front of Scot and I, we just stared not saying a word.

'' Hello, you must be Scot.'' Brick greeted, putting out his hand. Scot shakes it. '' Yes, we have no time for chit chat now. It's time to get going on the case.'' Scot walked around Brick and to the board.

The board was where we pinned all of the case's notes and everything about the case. We have maps, bubbles with little things. Sticky notes and Pictures of all the victims.

'' The victim told me everything,'' I explained, sitting down on a chair. Brick sat across from me.

'' It seems that they are taken to these cells, where they repeatedly rape them and torture them. She said she got beat every single day. She told me there were three men, not one three. It might explain why we couldn't get the right DNA reading. ''

'' Did she tell you how she got kidnapped?'' Scot asked.

'' It seems one man followed her around, she couldn't get a good look at him. But she was running away from him when she turned around he was gone, than she felt someone pull a bag over her head. And she was dragged away.''

'' To what? A car?'' Brick asked.

'' It seems she was dragged away.'' I shrugged, I wasn't quite sure of her myself.

'' That makes no sense, '' Scot tapped his chin, and sat beside me. '' If she was dragged wouldn't someone see her getting dragged. She said she was in the middle of town, how could this man or these men take her away with out people getting suspicious?''

I thought of it for a while, how could that work. If there was a big mob people would noticed fast. If there was one person a man following a woman people would notice. How could this work?

'' She must have lied to us,'' Brick suggested.

Just as the door swung open, Natsuki walked in face filled with panic.

'' The victim is gone! She sprinted out of here once we got a blood sample. It seems she matches one of the murderess DNA!'' He explained, Scot was the first one up he ran out the door. Natsuki behind him, brick and I following behind.

'' Witch way did she run?'' He asked.

'' She's going to central.'' He explained, '' She's on foot, it won't be long till we catch her.''

They got out of the door, and outside. '' Split up!'' Scot cried. everybody nodded and parted ways!

This is so weird! How could this woman be related to one of the murderer. I ask myself, as I run into town. Lying about such a thing, how could someone do that. It's a murderer for god sake! I screamed in my head.

'' And I told this girl my secret.'' I mumbled between breaths. Where is she?!

My question's were answered soon as I saw her hospital gown turn into an ally. '' Bingo!'' I thought.

Knowing not to rush into sight, I looked around. not allot of people around. I pulled my gun out and held it to my side. I leaned on the wall of the building, I counted to three than showed my self. Pointing my gun out so she could see.

I skimmed the ally. There was a garbage can. Some rats going threw the garbage bags, but nothing else. How could she escape so fast. There was a movement in the back of the garbage can. '' Show yourself!'' I yelled, even thought i couldn't show it. I was trembling. I'm always confident when I can see the person.

I walk slowly towards where i saw the movement. I walk over but nothing is there, I sigh in frustration and kick the garbage can. the rats scattered, I pulled out my phone and dialed Scot's number. I put my gun back.

'' Did you find her?'' I ask, as he answers.

'' We caught her,'' He says's relieved.'' But she's going on about an ally called gateway. She saying to get away. ''

'' An ally, that's weird. I'll be there in two.'' I say than close it shut.

Gateway? I ask myself. What does she mean by gateway? That's when I noticed the stench. It reeks like hell, and it's not the garbage. It something else. Something almost died. Than I notice it. The blood splattered on the walls, is this the crime scene?

I thought this was on the east side, not hear.

I walk over to the blood, and wipe my hand over it. Fresh. I quickly wipe my hands on the part of the wall where there is no blood.

'' This is fresh blood.'' I mumble terrified. I back up, and hit something soft. Muscular. A body maybe.

I turn fast, just as something hit's the side of my head. Hard.

I stagger for a while, I grab at my head. it hurts. I fall down to my knees, the pain is unbearable.

It hurts.

I see a person, no a man. I can't think strait. My vision is blurry, I'm seeing two of everything. My heart is beating in my head.

My head hurts!

I slowly touch my head, and come across blood. I try to cry out for help, but my body refuses.

And I Calapse.

Just as I hear a cackle.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9 you are destined to find it

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Momoko woke up with a jolt, a sharp pain went up her head. She noticed the room she was in.

She was on a bed, not sure where though. There was a cupboard by the wall, and some books.

But the question still rang in Momoko's head.

Where was she?

Momoko pulled of the blanket, and sat up. The first thing she remembered was getting hit in the head, and that's all. Momoko's hand went to her waist. Her gun! It's gone. Momoko was terrified, that's when she heard it. Footsteps. Coming her way!

Momoko looked around, no ware to go. She decided to hide behind the door, just as she did the door opens.

Momoko heard two people walk in. From the crack she could see it was a man and a woman.

She fell into silence, trying not to say anything. The woman spoke first, startling Momoko by what she said.

'' Get out from behind the door.'' That voice, was so familiar.

Momoko did as she was told, she stepped out and into the two people's line of view.

'' Why am I here?'' She asked. Momoko asked not trying to hide the coldness from her voice.

Momoko looked at the man and the woman. The man was tall and well built, dirty blonde hair and he had a scar going over his left eye and to his ear. He looked about forty. The woman was not tall she looked like she was in her forty's too. She had dark short crimson hair, her eyes filled with stress. But Momoko swore she had seen these eye's before.

The woman spoke warmly,'' Momoko don't you know who i am.'' She smiled.

Momoko didn't answer, she knew this woman from some where. But where?

Momoko repeated her question.

'' I can't believe you can't even remember your own mother.'' The bulky man asked.

Momoko took in what the man said. _M__other?_

'' Mother?'' Momoko mumbled to herself.

The woman looked at her and held her arms out in a hugging position. '' It's me Momoko, it's your mother.''

Momoko was at a lose of words.

She had been picturing this moment for half her life, since the day her father told her that her mom was still alive momoko couldn't believe it. How could she be alive? Momoko could feel her eyes getting teary, but she didn't allow herself to cry.

'' Why are you back?'' Momoko eyed them both.

Her mother put her arms down, realizing Momoko won't embrace her. '' Momoko we have a bad situation.''

'' There are bad people out there looking for you, thinking our digging up the wrong things.'' Her mother said, she had stress written all over her face.

Momoko didn't say anything waiting for her mother to continue talking. '' We have family secrets Momoko, some people say rumors about them. Some of the rumors are true. these people are out to find our family secret, they want our family secret. and there stopping at nothing to get it.''

_That's why Jason is looking for her._'' I don't know any family secret.'' Momoko stated.

Her mother let out a sigh, '' They think you know things Momoko, I know you don't. I have to help you find it before they do, if they get there hands on it. Than, hell will brake lose.''

'' Whats the secret?'' Momoko asked.

'' That's for you to find out.'' The man said, '' We are here to tell you about the danger ahead of you. And to help you find what you are destined to find.''

'' What do you mean destined.''

Her mother walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulders,'' This was you destiny, Momoko. '' She says, eye's locked on Momoko's '' You where put in this world to find something that can free all of us.''

'' What do you mean free us?'' Momoko raised a brow,'' Us as in you, or who?''

'' I am in hiding for a reason Momoko, You have to find the secrets. So you can free all of us, from...'' It was like a dramatic pause. '' Him.''

'' Who's him?'' Momoko asked, she was getting any of this. Who is this man that is a threat to her family and this bulky man. Why is she destined to find this.. Whatever this thing is!

'' Momoko it's time for me to leave, just remember all that we told you.'' Her mother said, Momoko was confused.

'' Why do you have to leave.'' Momoo asked, she heard her voice crack of emotion. '' I just got to see you in ten years.''

Her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes. She pulled Momoko into a hug, '' Just do what you are destined. I will come on the most important day of your life, Momoko.''

Momoko felt the tears, they fell fast. Her mother pulled away and pulled something over Momoko's head.

'' This is a key,'' She said. '' You will know when to use this when the time is right.''

Her mother said, Momoko hugged her again. '' Bye,mom.'' She cried. She felt her breathing shorten again, like something was chocking her. Than she fell.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt.

I didn't get up, I stayed there looking at the night sky. It was dark now, Momoko could feel the chain on her neck.

She grabbed at her chain, she held on to the key. Tightly.

'' I will find out what I am destined to find.''

* * *

**done this chapter!**

**next chapter coming up!**

**review please.**


	10. Chapter 10 don't think this is over

**CHAPTER 24!**

**I know some people are confused about how momoko got knocked out**

**well this chapter will explain everything!**

**Keep reading!**

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

I sat at the chair of the police station, there was barley anybody here. I just needed to search up some things. The man at the front desk let me in when I showed my badge but not after giving me a long stare.

I had down some notes I had so far about what my mom had told me, i'm keeping the key a secret to everyone. Until I can trust them, I haven't told Scot about my ware about. I know for a fact he is going to go crazy and just drag me back home.

I'm on the computer that gives me names and information about people. But, I found out from the man down stairs that they only give the advanced ones to high agents. And he told me I haven't been here for too long for him to give me one. So i'm stuck with this crap machine.

I don't know how long it's been since I found myself in that ally but right now I don't care.

As i typed away on the computer, I searched up her mothers name. But it didn't show anything, but that she died in a fire. I wanted to punch the stupid computer. I need more information!

I turn off the computer in frustration and grab my bag and walk towards the front desk. The man doesn't bother to look up from his magazine.

'' What do you want now?'' He snarls, flipping to the next page.

'' Who else in this place has an advanced computer?'' I ask, he doesn't even look up.

'' Look, you need some sleep. Stop worrying about this-''

I bang my fists on the desk, startling him. '' Answer my damn question!'' I yell.

He fixes me with an evil stare. '' Your partner, Scot has one. And your other partner Brick has one too.''

I let out a sigh or relief. Brick has one, good. '' Thanks,'' I smile, his glare narrows.

I chuckle nervously, I notice what I just did. '' Sorry,'' I smile nervously.

I begin walking out the door, I need to go see Brick right now.

Brick's P.O.V

It's three in the morning, and I still can't sleep. It's seems Momoko has gone missing and it's all over the news. We shouldn't have let her go alone to go search for Jane. But we did find her, we found the murderer too. Jane told us where he was hiding and where all the woman were taken.

I sit on my couch, watching the news. I've tried everything to search for her, but I can't find her any where. A woman saw what happened but she was no help. She told us that Momoko got hit on the side of the head with a baseball bat by a man. And than she said that another man with a scare across his face knocked out the man and than disappeared with Momoko.

I flip threw the TV channels, wondering what to watch, when the door bell rings.

'' Who's there?'' I call out, nobody answers. I open the door, and Momoko walks in babbling.

'' Hi Brick, I need to talk to you!'' She exclaims. I don't answer, i'm to busy wondering how she got here. And i'm way to busy looking at Momoko's head, she has a band aid raped around her head. But blood has covered it all, and little trails of blood are falling down.

'' Do you have an advanced computer, that can help me search up some names?'' Momoko's asks, turning around to face me.

I say slowly,'' Momoko.''

She blinks twice, '' Yes, i'm Momoko. Now explain to me do you have an advanced computer or a black board.'' And that sets her off again, she starts looking around for a black board, babbling to herself.

I've only ever seen momoko like this when she's trying to study for a test and she has no idea what to do, and that was eighth years ago.

'' Momoko,'' I say finally getting to passe. '' Where have you been?!''

She doesn't here a word I say, '' Where is the black board?!'' She yells, looking around.

'' Momoko!'' I repeat, I grab onto her shoulders and make her face me. '' Where have you been? Your all over the news, people are looking for you!''

I notice the bags under Momoko's eyes. What happened to her.

'' Your going to tell me everything that has happened.'' I demand.

No P.O.V

There's a knock on the door. brick gets up and opens the door, Scot walks in.

'' Where is she!" He yells, outraged.

Brick puts his finger to his lips, '' I just got her to sleep!'' He explains.

Scot is furious, '' You!'' He jabs a finger at Brick. '' I'm going to sue you! for daring to touch, how did she even get here!?"

'' Shut the fuck up! I already told you, she's sleeping. And second of all she came to me, i'm just trying to help.'' Brick glares. '' You better be damn happy that i'm even letting you into my house.''

'' I allowed myself in,'' Scot fixes brick a dark glare. '' If I even here that you touched her i'm going to murder you with my bare hands.''

'' I'm not that type of person.''

They remain in silence, just glaring at each other. '' Now.'' Scot finally says, '' Where is she?''

Brick points towards the kitchen, '' Past the kitchen, two doors to your left.'' He explains.

Scot makes his way towards her, a few minutes later. He get's out of the room towards the door. Carrying a sleeping Momoko in his arms.

'' I fixed the wound on her head,'' Brick explains, as he opens the door.

Scot walks out. '' This isn't over Brick Jojo. She's going to tell me the full story of what happened and-''

'' What if she doesn't trust you. The only reason she came to me, was because she trusts me. '' Brick sneers, '' Unlike you.''

Scot turned and glares at him. '' She trusts me with her life.''

'' That's the reason she came running to you not me.'' Brick joked.

Scot turned around and began walking away. '' Don't think this is over.'' He calls out, '' This is just the beginning.''

* * *

**Ohhhh drama!**

**Chapter ten is done.**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Brick's fiance, taylor

**Some questions I have to answer.**

**Yes Scot and Brick have met, in chapter 8.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Momoko got up to fast, making her head spin. She put her head in hands till she got herself to calm down.

Momoko looked at the other bed, Scot was gone.

_He most have a meeting. _She thought, pulling off her blanket. Momoko loved the feeling of her feet touching the floor, she got up. but a feeling on nausea hit her. hard.

Momoko leaned on the wall, trying to pull her self together. She took a deep breath in, than walked, slowly, towards the bathroom. She pulled the door open and walked in, Momoko stopped as she looked at her self in the mirror. She had a band-aid rapped around her head! Momoko than remembered what had happened, with the man who had knocked her out.

Momoko trailed a finger threw her hair, she peeled off the band-aid. She looked at the scar that ran across her forehead. Momoko let out a sigh and took off her cloths and entered the shower.

After her shower Momoko pulled on a random outfit. She put on a white jersey with a big black five on it, she had on dark red jeans and her black flats. She tied her hair up into a pony tail, and she was done. Momoko grabbed a note book and some other binders, she new Scot had went out with the car. But Kauro's house was close by.

Momoko made it out of the hotel and walked out, she found the road she needed to go too.

But she didn't notice the man who was following her.

Momoko's P.O.V

I knocked on kauro's door. it took a while, but they open the door. butch stood at the door, smiling down at her.

'' Hi Butch,'' I smiled.

'' Hey Momoko, come in.'' He moved out of the way letting me step in.

I walked inside, '' Where's Kauro?'' I asked. Butch nodded to the kitchen, I got up and followed where he said. Kauro was washing the dishes.

'' Hey Kauro,'' I smiled, Kauro jumped startled.

'' Oh,'' She grabbed at her heart, turning off the tap. '' Don't scare me like that!''

'' Sorry,'' I apologized. '' I'm just here to talk about some things. That I really need an opinion on.''

Kauro raised an eyebrow, '' Okay, lay it on me.''

I took a deep breath and let it all out. Everything, all my worries, all the problems.

'' And I need your help finding out what to do next.'' I finished. Kauro gave her a long stare.

She finally said, '' You should find out who this 'him' guy is, i'll help you through the whole thing.'' Kauro leaned on the counter, '' But I have to tell you that. We can't all help you like the old times. we all change, Momoko, it's been eight years. Some of us won't help you, but you can't get angry. You left us remember, that still pains some people.''

'' Your talking about Brick.'' I sighed, knowing I was right.

'' Yes, Momoko. You hurt him a lot. He waited for you at that bus stop for a whole three months strait. Thinking you would come back, he isolated us from him. I don't know if were still close. Did you know that he's getting married soon?''

After does words left her mouth, I don't know what feeling came over me.

Was it anger, jealousy, guilty. I had no say in this, I left him.

'' No.'' I finally managed to say. '' I didn't know that, but it's okay. I will support him the whole way.''

Kauro sighed, '' Momoko that's not the problem. The problem is you, he might start getting confused. His feelings mixed up, what will you do than?''

i felt guilty,'' I-I don't know.''

'' The best thing to do in this situation is to just leave when you figure out what happened. To just leave him alone, Momoko. '' Kauro put her hand on my arm, '' It's best for both of you.''

'' Your right,'' I smiled, I pulled kauro into an embrace. '' I always know to count on you.''

Kauro smiled, '' Now let's go get set up and to get all the information we have down.''

We made it to the living room, plopping ourselves on the couch. They wrote down everything they knew, ever little details.

'' So where do you plan to start?'' kauro asked.

'' I plan to start at my old house, it had all the answers.'' I explained, '' It has everything I need, i'm pretty sure there are some hidden messages in that old house. Plus my old moms stuff is still there. I hope they haven't given it away.''

The doorbell rings, and Butch yells that he's getting it.

We hear him open it, and some little talking than a woman pops up.

She has long dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She ran into Kauro and talked her in a hug.

'' Kauro!'' She giggled. '' I have so much things to talk about!''

Kauro got out of her grasp, smiling.

'' First, we have to pick out what type of flowers! What color ! Red, it should be red.'' She babbled on and on.

_Who is this woman?_ Was the question that entered my head.

I cleared my throat, making sure they new I was here.

The woman turned to me, '' Oh i'm sorry! I didn't notice you there.''

Kauro got up, and smiled. '' This is Taylor, Brick's fiance.''

* * *

**Oh la la!**

**Will chaos irrupt, or will Momoko let the future take it's place.**

**To be continued...**

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12 my answers is on a TV?

**Chapter 12**

* * *

'' L_et the past take it's place_'' Was the only thought that was in her head as Kauro passed her the mashed potatoes. It's not like she hated Taylor, in fact she loved her! She was really sweet, funny, and some one Momoko would love to have as a friend. But the fact that she was the fiance of Brick made Momoko feel a little hatred towards her. She didn't want to hate her, but the feeling just couldn't leave.

Kauro, Brick, Butch, Taylor, Scot, and Momoko sat down at the table having dinner. Taylor was trying her best to figure out witch type of flowers she wanted to have at the wedding ceremony, and Momoko was glad to help.

'' So witch type will you choose?'' Momoko asked Taylor, as she shoved mashed potatoes in her mouth.

'' I don't know! Maybe yellow ones with black strips!'' She sighed, frustrated.

'' I think you should take anything but that.'' Brick chuckled, she hit him playfully on the arm. '' Than you help if your an expert.''

'' Since i'm the expert,'' Brick smirked.'' How about red one's with a little dark ones in the middle. With a white vase''

Momoko almost choked on he food, '' That is such a bad combination. I have some ideas's.'' She wanted to help as much as she could in this wedding.

They looked at her waiting for her to continue. '' Since it's going to take place at a church, with white chairs. I think you should take some red velvet flowers, roses to be exact. With roses mixed in in one white vase, that would look really beautiful. Red an white-colors of love-'' Momoko smiled warmly, everybody's eye's on her.

'' That's beautiful!'' Taylor exclaimed, '' Okay, you are so going to be one on my wedding planners!'' She smiled. As they finished dinner, Momoko and Scot had to leave. They excused them selves and said their good byes. Taylor told her to visit the ' Shay yes dress ' Down town, it was were they would be picking their dresses.

As they walked to Scots car, Momoko didn't say a word. She was caught up in her thoughts. M_aybe Brick and Taylor where going to get married soon? How to stop them? Uh!_ Momooko thought. H_ow can I say that! There meant for each other, from the way they look at each other you can tell that they are in love! I left him._ Momoko hated to admit it, but it was true. She left him with a letter saying she was running away. She didn't even confront them to tell them everything, she just ran away thinking everything would change. Well she was wrong.

'' Momoko, '' Scot said, interrupting her thoughts.'' Hmm?'' Momoko asked.

'' Are you okay?'' He asked, Momoko nodded.

'' Yeah i'm fine, hey can I borrow the car for a little bit?'' Momoko asked.

It seemed like he didn't hear a word Momoko had said. He leaned over and touched Momoko's forehead. His finger traced along the stitches.

'' Hey!'' Momoko exclaimed.

'' Momoko, you didn't tell me what had happened?'' Scot said, Momoko pushed his hand away and took a step away from him.

Momoko explained everything that had happened, Scot was always a good listener. '' Yeah, so I just want to go to my old house to see if they have any things I need to see.''

Scot didn't say a word, as he leaned on the car door. '' I'll come with y-''

'' No!'' Momoko said a little to fast, Momoko felt her face heat up. '' I mean, no. I want to go alone.''

'' Momoko, remember what happened the last time you went alone.'' Scot said, Momoko sighed.

'' I can take care of m-''

'' No you can't, Momoko. You can't take care of yourself, you always need somebody to save you.'' He glared at her, Momoko felt the anger rising in her chest.

'' Excuse me,'' She raised a brow. '' I can take care of myself perfectly well!''

'' Momoko you can't! you always need me to be there-''

'' Wait,wait,wait!'' Momoko put her hands up in confusion. '' I don't need you to be there for everything! You have to learn that I can take care of myself perfectly well. You might think I need you but I don't. I can take care of myself!'' i yelled.

'' No you can't, Momoko you need me.'' Scot narrowed his eyes, Momoko wanted to object. '' I am always the one saving your ass, Momoko. You think you don't need me think again. I saved you from countless battles, killers. and who was the one who helped you when you got raped?''

Scot instantly wanted to take back the words he had said.

Momoko turned around and began walking away, her head hung low. Scot ran after her, grabbing her hand. '' Momoko, I-''

'' Fuck you!'' Momoko turned and gave him a deadly glare, she pulled her hand away and walked away.

Momoko's POV

How could say does words.

I don't need him! I don't need anybody!

'I don't have time for this!' I said, I had been walking for a few minutes. I was walking to my house. I made it to my road. I looked at all the houses, I remember little Tommy always outside playing with something. Either water or his trucks, with his mother watching from the window.

I smiled, it's been quite while. I walked a little longer, and than I saw it. My red brick house. The front door had changed, they had replaced the old rickety one with a brand new white one.

I finally made myself knock on the door. It took a while, but an old lady open the door.

'' Hello, how may I help you?''

'' I was just wondering, where did all the stuff from this house go?''

'' Oh, it's still here. All the stuff was moved to the basement. are you the old owner?''

I nodded.'' Yes, I just have some stuff I need to get.''

She open her door wide,'' Come in.''

'' It's the door to your left.'' She called out, but my feet were already moving. I knew exactly where everything was in this house.

As I stepped down the stairs, it creaked._ The top stair always creaked._ I thought smiling to myself. Before I made it to the last step, I could see all of my old stuff.

I looked around, something that was a clue.

I looked in my old cookie jar, my old couch in the seats. I looked everywhere. I sat on the old couch, exhausted. I couldn't find anything.

I sighed in frustration, I slide back in the chair. Than I heard it, a click. Like I had triggered something.

Than I heard a swoosh sound, I turned around and starred at the wall in the back.

It had slide open, and smoke was coming out. I quickly stood up and walked towards it. I peeked in and was surprised to see a TV. There was three casets on the little coffee table.

'' So old fashioned.'' I thought, as I walked in. The door immediately closed.

_Hello Momoko._

A voice said, Momoko knew that voice. It was her mothers.

_It's me, your mother. If you are hearing me it means you have found out about the secret room in the basement. I will not say anything since I have a limited amount of time. The casets will tell you everything that i need to tell you, it will reveal all the secrets you want to know. And everything about 'him._

Even thought she was from a speaker, I could tell the venom when she said 'him.

I walked over to the table, I picked one up and popped it into the caset worker. **( Please note that i don't know how a caset player works,)**

'' Finally the answers I have been waiting for.'' I sighed, finally calming down.

The TV turned to life.

* * *

**OHHH! WHAT WILL THE TV HAVE IN STORE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13 bridesmaids dresses

**Chapter 13**

**The answers shall be answered.**

* * *

Momoko's POV

My mothers voice spoke through the t.v.

_''The things you hear in this video shall never be repeated. Momoko you where chosen to find out where the treasure has been hidden, this position has been past down over the centuries but no one has accomplished this mission. You where chosen because your father had the blood. The only reason your father wasn't around was because he was looking for the treasure. The only reason he got killed was because he was looking for the treasure.''_

I felt a ping of anger rise over me. Just because he was looking for this 'Treasure' Didn't give anybody the right to kill him.

_'' You have to be careful or you wold be next, Momoko. I have made this video to help you find the treasure. All thought no one know's where it is, we all had gotten the same information passed down. There will be a slide that opens and a note book will pop up, grab it or you will forget.''_

I heard the swish sound and a little slide slide out. I walked over and grabbed the book and the pen, I got back in front of the t.v just as my mothers voice came back.

_'' Now, these are the clues you have to follow. The first one is quite easy. Remember the song I oust to sing to you as a child, the first has the path to your_ success.''

What does that mean?

_'' Now you are probably wondering what that means, but that is your journey to figure out. This video will soon finish. The other three casets where only for display, they do not have anything in them. That key I had given to you will open the only gate way to your success. I only have one last thing to tell you. The closest person might be your worst enemy,'' _

With that said, the video went black. And the caset popped out. I ripe the piece of paper I was writing on and stuffed it in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was already eight o'clock, I wondered how long I was searching for. Than I saw all the missed calls from Scot. 28, like I was going to forgive him. I walked over to the wall, there was no way to open this door.

I knocked on it. Nothing happened. Than the door flew open, I walked out. And starred at all of my belongings. As I began walking threw I accidentally stepped on something. I looked down and saw the broken glass. Than I saw the picture I was stepping on. I picked it up and brushed off the glass, I knew this picture well.

It was my family. My mother had her arms around my fathers waist and my father had lifted me up to his shoulder. I remember our neighbors had taken the picture.

One big happy family.

NO P.O.V

The next day Momoko was already up, she had dodged Scot in the morning. And she was driving to the wedding dress shop, she had some dress shopping with Taylor to do. They were going to figure out witch dresses they where going to pick for the wedding. Momoko took the car with out telling Scot to get on his nerves. He was suppose to come along to, all the guys were coming. Scot just had to find his own way there.

Momoko parked the car and walked into the store. She saw Miyako sitting down at the chair, while Taylor and an older woman looked through dresses. There were two other girls there too. One with short blond hair, and another with dark brown hair.

Taylor looks up and notices me, '' Momoko! Your here!'' She smiles, than she looks around.

'' Where's Scot.''

'' Where's the guys.'' Momoko says, dodging her question.

'' There in another room, and their waiting for Scot. So where is he?''

Momoko chuckled nervously, '' Well.. He's going to be late.''

Taylor took a deep breath, than turned to the other girls. '' Momoko, go on and try some bridesmaid dresses. All my bridesmaids are going to ware the same dresses. We already have some picked out. The guys are waiting to see us!'' Taylor shows us away, towards the dressing rooms.

Momoko and the five other girls came out in blue dresses.

She shook her head, '' Nah!''

They come out in green tight dresses. Taylor scrunches her nose, '' No! Absolutely not!''

Momoko goes back into the change room.

'' This is a dress that we know will look marvelous on everybody!'' Taylor called out.

Momoko slipped on the dress and got out so they could see her. She was surprised to see the guys had joined them and were looking at the other girls. Nodding their heads satisfaction. Momoko walked out, and everybody eyes were on hers. Momoko felt her face heat up.

The dress was a white straplesses dress. It grabbed at her breast at the top, til it reached her waist and flowed down to the ground. It had a pink strap on her waist. It wasn't to revealing, it was just right!

'' Yes!'' Taylor yelled, jumping up and down. '' This is the dress! Yes, yes, yes!

Momoko raised her eyebrows. '' Is this the dress?''

'' Of coarse it is!''

Momoko felt a ping of jealousy hit her, she always wanted to say does words to her bridesmaids. The feeling soon left when the door was swung open and Scot walked in. Soaking wet.

Momoko cracked up and began laughing, everybody stared at the two of them. Scot glared at Momoko.

'' Okay, well it seems like you guy's need to talk!'' Taylor said, breaking the silence. '' We will all go and pay for the dress in the other room.''

She didn't wait for anybody to agree, she glared at everyone and they all shuffled threw the door.

Momoko was still laughing her head off.

'' Well it seems like it was raining.'' Momoko laughed.

Scot narrowed his glare, witch just made Momoko laugh harder.

'' Why didn't you tell me you where taking the car?'' He glared, walking towards her.

Mmoko whipped the last of her tears.'' karma's a bitch.'' Momoko clarified.

Scot's glare vanished. '' Momoko, I didn't mean what I said yesterday,''

'' Oh yeah, like I believe that.'' Momoko said, her tone getting cold.

'' Momoko, you where right.''

'' Of coarse I was.''

Scot broke out in a smirk. '' I didn't mean what I said, Momoko. I was being rode. I was just really mad that you didn't tell me this earlier, and that you came to brick instead of me.''

Momoko let out a laugh. '' I was missing some bolts in the head that day, so don't worry. It didn't mean anything.''

Scot smiled, Momoko thought it was funny how she was the only one who could ever make him smile. The first time she met him he was rude, he was the same just as now. But he was the guy who choose to not listen to rumors and became a friend of mine.

Momoko must have been staring at him, because he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.

'' Are you checking me out?'' He smirked.

Momoko felt her face heat up, '' No! I was not!''

Scot broke out in a laugh, Momoko hit him on the arm. '' You idiot.''

Scot whipped a tear and turned to her, and the thing he did next surprised her.

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Oh****!**

**Scot**** is finally showing his feelings.**

**Isn't this dramatic!**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14 a kiss than a beating

**chapter 14!**

* * *

Scot's lips pressed onto hers in a soft kiss. Momoko's body froze. He pulled her closer their bodies touching, he kissed her hungrily. After what seemed like forever, Scot pulled back.

Momoko stared at him, she had no words. W_hat had just happened?_

''I-'' Scot began, but was quickly stopped by the door flying open.

They pulled away from each other, as their friends streamed in.

'' Momoko!'' Taylor yelled, Momoko face was heated up. She didn't know what had just happened. Did Scot just kiss her?

'' Momoko?!'' Taylor says, cutting through Momoko's line of thoughts.

'' Hm?'' Momoko asked.

'' You have to go with Brick! You have a really good sense in wedding things, please I need you to go help out with the tables!''

Momoko's full attention was on Taylor now, '' What! It's your wedding, I can't-''

'' Please,'' Taylor begged.

'' I can't.''

She gave momoko the puppy dog stair, she couldn't look away. '' Fine.''

Taylor pulled her into a hug, thanking her. '' Meet here at seven today, Brick will be here to pick you up.''

Momoko nodded, and everybody pilled out the door, leaving Scot and momoko alone.

'' Let me get changed.'' Momoko said fast, trying to leave as fast as she could.

Momoko made it into the change room. She pulled on her cloths from before, she pulled on her boots. When the door was swung open and Scot appeared.

'' What the-?'' Momoko was about to yell, when Scots hand clamped over her mouth. He held a finger to his mouth, signalling to be quit. Momoko listened, and than she heard them.

There were people here.

'' Where did they go?'' A mans voice asked.

And than a voice that Momoko wished she would never hear again said. '' Search everywhere, I need Momoko here. now!''

Momoko could feel her face getting hot in anger and fear, she never wanted to hear his voice again.

Jason.

They heard shuffling feet, Scot acted quick. He pulled Momoko back, so he was hiding her. He reached for the door knob.

'' Where are you going?!'' momoko whispered/yelled at him.

'' Momoko, we have no place to go.'' Scot explained.'' You have to get yourself out if they find you-''

'' No. I'm not leaving you, i'll come with you. '' Momoko pleaded, she could feel the tears.

'' Did you hear that?'' They heard a voice say.

Scot didn't wait for her answer, he open the door and walked out. Momoko wanted to call back, to go after him.

All Momoko could do was watch.

Momoko's p.o.v

I watched helplessly as Scot was surrounded. About twenty to thirty men surrounded him, in the middle Scot stood glaring at him.

Jason himself.

His dark raven hair was cut in a buzz cut, his eyes still the same dark blue.

He stared at Scot with a crazy smirk on his face. '' Scot! It's been a while, hasn't it?'' Jason walked around him, studying Scot.

Scot didn't say a word, '' Don't I get a 'Hi' from my best friend?''

'' Your not a friend,'' Scot narrowed his glare.

It was true, Jason and Scot used to be the best of friends since birth. They new each other's strengths and weaknesses. Well that's what I had heard from Scot. But when they hit university and I got there, they stopped becoming friends. Scot never cared about the rumors that were going on about me, and there were quite a lot of them. Since I wasn't like any one in the university, I wasn't spoiled or rich. I was just smart. And that got people talking, Jason was one of does people who made my life a living hell. And because of that he lost Scot as a friend. Scot even changed dorm rooms to share with me. The only reason I become good friends with Scot was because he acted the same towards everybody.

Jason let out a chuckle, '' Let's just cut to the chase. Where is she?''

_Please say something_ I thought, _H__e's going to get himself killed!_

Scot didn't say a word.

'' Playing silent won't get you anywhere.'' Jason snapped his finger, and two men from behind grabbed at Scots arms and forced them behind his back. Scot didn't do anything, knowing they wanted him to fight back so they would get the pleasure of hurting him.

'' Just tell me where Momoko is, and this can be easy.'' Jason said, Scot didn't day anything. Jason let out a smirk, he grabbed onto Scots hair making him face him.

'' Or do you know where the treasure is?''

_Treasure? _My hand traveled to the key my mom had given me.

Scot didn't say anything. Jason smirked, and than he punched Scot in the stomach. Making Scot fall back into the two men, but they held there place. I wanted to run out and help him, but I couldn't. I could only watch as they beat Scot badly.

I turned not wanting to look, but my little movement made one of the guards turn. Scot turned and locked eyes with mine, but quickly changed so nobody would see. But that guard stared strait at the door. He moved away from the others and walked towards me, I acted fast.

I looked around than saw me dress, on the hanger. I quickly pulled the little chair underneath it than slipped behind the dress, just as the door open.

I could hear foot steps, I peered a little and saw the guard looking around, he turned and walked out.

I quickly got out and went back to watching him.

Scot was a mess, his arms was out of his socket. Both his eyes where swollen and his lips was busted. From the sight of him I wanted to cry.

'' I will find her and when I do I will kill her.'' Jason words sent a chill down my spine. I watched as Jason kicked Scot is the stomach, and that was it. Scot fell numb.

'' Do I shot him?'' The man asked.

Jason shake his head, '' No, let him live. He will play a big role in the next parts in this plan.''

They drooped Scot and piled out the doors, when I was sure they where gone. I rushed out and checked for a pulse, he was still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief. I pulled him towards the carpet. I grabbed my phone and dialed the only person I knew would help in a situation like this. Brick, as I dialed his number i ripped off Scots shirt and rapped it around his wounds.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Momoko sat on the couch in bricks house, she didn't want to disturb him but she had no one else to help her in this type of situation. They had just came from the hospital dropping Scot off. they were questioned and Momoko had told them that a gang had beet him up. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

'' So that's what happened.'' Momoko finished. She had just told Brick the whole story, he was a good listener.

'' Why can't you tell the police about this?'' Brick asked.

'' I can't, than i'm going to have to expose the key. And we both know they'll take it away.'' Momoko sighed, leaning back and putting her her face in her hands. How could she do this, her partner had just gotten beaten up because of her.

'' I'll help you.'' Brick says, Momoko nods.

'' Scot will be okay, it's not your fault.'' Momoko didn't answer, she knew it was her fault.

Brick got up and clapped his hands, he turned to her with a grin. '' So how do we start? Where do we start ?''

Momoko took her face out of her hands, and was about to smile than she remembered Scot.

'' Do you have a blackboard?'' Momoko got up and looked around. ''We could start by pinning everything that we know on the board.''

Brick's P.O.V

We got a lot of things down, we were having a lead. It seems that the treasure is burred somewhere close to Momoko's dad's grave. We will be going to check tomorrow.

I grabbed my laptop and sat on the arm chair. Momoko was asleep on the couch, I had covered her up with a blanket.

I got to Google on my laptop and searched up a specific name.

Jason Hefly.

While Momoko was explaining her story when she said his name she Shook. Like his name was held a bad memory.

I clicked a page on wikipedia.

It read all about his background, and his father a rich man. It seemed she came to the same exact university as Momoko.

I scrolled down and my heart stopped.

A picture of his mug shot was there. And under neath in big bold letters it read:

Hefly's son rapes a woman.

I scrolled down and saw a picture of Momoko!

She looked like she had a fever in the picture, but what was worse was the marks on her forehead.

There was a the letter J and H craved in her head.

This man raped Momoko!

* * *

**Chapter 15 coming soon!**

**Review please, and will Scot be okay or will Momoko?**

**And Brick found out about Jason how will this day play out.**

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15 authors note

**i'm sorry **

**i'm not continuing this story, i'm just not getting the reviews i need to continue.**

**and i have no idea's what so ever to keep going with this story.**

**plus i'll be leaving fanfiction for a while, i need to get my head and school.**

**i'm really sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16 author's note 2

**i'm sorry **

**i just can't i said i would stop writing. but i can't**

**you guys love this story all of you readers i'm going to ****continue**

**i'll update tomorrow. **

**with a chapter you won't forget!**


	17. Chapter 17 confessions

**chapter 15!**

**so brick found out about what Jason had done!**

**what will happen?**

* * *

Momoko woke up fast, sweat poring down her face. She pulled her self off the couch and pulled her hands into her face. Momoko could feel the fresh tears, she pulled her hands up and brushed them away.

Momoko sat back on the bed, it was still dark out. the sun wasn't even about to rise.

_Bad dream_ Momoko thought, she hasn't had a bed dream since she was in high school.

Momoko sat there wishing she had slept again, it was the scene when she saw her fathers dead body. She couldn't do anything. Momoko felt the tears again, she quickly brushed them away.

Crying wouldn't do anything.

Momoko soon remembered she was at Brick's house. She quickly got off the couch, she needed to go talk to him.

Brick's POV

I couldn't sleep all night, I didn't know what was going on in my head. I didn't know what was going on in Mmoko's life, and i regret that. She was raped. I still didn't know who this Jason guy was, it seems that Scot and him where great friends.

I got up and walked out the door, just as I saw Momoko jolt up awake.

'' Hey Momoko? You okay?'' I asked, startling her.

She jumped and turned to look at me, sweat poured down her face. Her eyes were puffy and pink.

Had she been crying?

I walked towards her. '' Are you okay?'' I asked, she nodded.

'' I'm fine, just a bad dream.'' Momoko yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

I knew she wasn't fie, from the time I dated her. I always knew when Momoko was lieing, even thought it's been years. I leaned on the wall.

Silence filled the room.

'' I searched up a Jason Hefly, yesterday.'' I finally said, Momoko flinched from the mention of his name.

'' What did you find out?''

I took a deep breath, how am I suppose to say this. '' Well there was a picture of you.''

Momoko nodded as she turned around, not facing me.

I hit a nerve.

'' Momoko... Jason. This man, he raped you.''

Momoko didn't say anything. The room suddenly turned could, the atmosphere dropping.

'' What happened-''

'' That' none of your concern.'' Momoko snapped.

'' Momoko I-'' I started, I walked towards her. But she quickly got up and turned to me, a look of pain on her face.

'' I don't have to talk to you about anything, just stay out of my business.'' With does words said, Momoko walked passed me and out the door.

I didn't go after her, it wasn't my place to interfere.

Momoko's POV

I made it to the hospital soaking wet, it was raining hard. I learned it was still seven in the morning, I had barley even slept. As I made it into the hospital, I got the lady at the front desk to tell me his room.

I was a nervous wreck as I walked to the room. It was my fault.

I did this to him, I didn't know how to react. I made it to the room, and stood in front of the door. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Scot lay on his bed, he wasn't asleep. He noticed me the moment I walked in, I smiled at him. But my smile quickly vanished when I saw his arm in a cast, he looked better than before.

'' Hey,'' I smiled nervously, walking towards him. '' Are you feeling better?"

" Yeah, just a little.'' Scot says.

I sit on the chair near his bed. '' Have you found a lead on the treasure thing?'' Scot asked.

'' Yeah, Brick helped me-''

Scot raised a brow. '' Brick?''

'' Yeah, you know he's an FBI agent. So he knows some things, we made some notes on his blackboard.''

Scot listened as I explained everything. I don't know how I felt as I sat in the room with him, I was the reason he was in this room.

I finished telling everything, and we fell in silence again.

'' I'm sorry,'' I finally said, not looking him in the eye. '' You shouldn't have done that.''

'' Momoko, it wasn't your fault. They are all in this just to figure out what you are hiding. I'll help you figure everything out, just don't bring yourself down. It wasn't your fault that you where born to take this role in finding the treasure.''

I didn't say anything. How could he still not get mad at me for what I have done.

'' I'll be leaving tomorrow.'' Scot explained, his eyes locked on mine. '' If I have let you went with Jason, you would have been in a worse condition. And be tortured everyday till they got what they wanted.''

I shook my head, '' How can you not be mad. I did this to you, you don't have to cheer me up. I have to do that.'' I held in the tears, not wanting to cry.

'' It's not your fault.''

'' It is my fault!'' I yelled. '' It's my fault that your here right now, it's my fault that all of this happened. I should be comforting you.'' I whipped the tear that escaped.

Scot patted his bed, signalling for me to sit beside him.

I didn't move.

'' I should be comforting you, not the other way around.'' I sighed.

'' We both know you were never to good at that.'' Scot said, '' That's why I'm your partner. Were a perfect match.''

I didn't know what he had meant by that.

'' I-'' I stopped my self. I remembered the kiss, he didn't mean as partners. He meant as a married couple.

'' What do you mean?'' I was worried of what he would say.

Scot took a deep breath, than said, '' Momoko, I love you. I don't want to be only partners, I want to be more than that.''

I was silent. What could I say, he just said he loved me.

'' I know that it's bad springing it on you like this,'' a light blush covered his face.'' But I couldn't hold it in.''

''Scot I... I don't love you like that.''

The atmosphere dropped. Scot didn't say anything.

'' I'm s-''

'' Get out.'' Scot said coldly.

I was shocked. '' What?''

'' Get out.'' He repeated, not holding back the hatred.

I stared at me, his glare peering into my soul. I got up grabbed my bag and walked out. How could he be so cruel. I didn't do anything wrong. I just told him the truth. Is this my fault?

Normal POV

Momoko walked towards her apartment, her head filled with the things that head went wrong in less than two hours. As Momoko walked back she stopped dead in her tracks.

The graveyard.

The one her dad was buried in.

She hasn't been there in eight years, Momoko stood there looking at all the graves of many people. Tears stung her eyes, not because of the rain but because it was to painful.

A bead of lightning hit the sky, Momoko walked closer to the grave. She walked towards the place her father had been berried. She saw his tomb stone, it had gotten chipped at the corners. Momoko walked closer, her fathers name in large writings on the grave stone.

Momoko stood in front of the grave stone. Even through the heavy rain, it was the biggest thing to her.

" Hi...Dad.'' Momoko said sheepishly, '' It's been a while... Sorry for not coming to visit you sooner. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. To see you... I'm an FBI agent now, just like mom was. I remember when you told me she was alive, I was as shocked as ever. I found out about why you were so distant, because you wanted to find the treasure so people would be after you. Not me.'' Tears ran down Momoko's face as she said this, '' You died protecting me, and I thought you hated me. That you loved Jenny more than me, but you didn't.''

Momoko crouched down in the rain, her head in her knees. '' It's my fault your dead!'' She cried.

'' It's my fault.''

Another bead of lightning hit the sky, Momoko cried. She had never cried this much in her life.

It felt like hours that Momoko sat there in the rain, sobbing.

Momoko lifted her head as she heard footsteps approach her. She turned and locked her teary eyes with Brick's.

'' Momoko-''

Momoko cut him off. '' You here to know what had happened.''

Brick was about to deny it when Momoko continued.

'' It was six years ago.'' Momoko started.'' I had gotten a really bad fever. Scot was my room mate but he was out that day, he had a class in another building. I had skipped all of my classes, cause my fever was that bad. I was in bed when I heard a knock on the door. I had gotten up and peered through the peep hole, and I had seen Jason. I thought he would be there for Scot, so I yelled to him that Scot wasn't here. Than he said he was here for me, so I just ignored him. knowing Jason, he was only there to make my life a living hell. But than he started to break the door down. And that got me scared, so I locked myself in the closet and called Scot. He said he would be there in any time soon. But he made it to late. I remembered that night clearly, all the things he had done to me.'' Momoko shivered, trying to whip away the tears but failing.

'' So there's the story, believe it. ''

Brick didn't say a word. '' Let's get you out of this rain.'' Brick said, helping Momoko to her feet.

They made it to Brick's apartment all soaked. Brick handed Momoko a towel. As Momoko grabbed it there hands brushed together sending chill up Momoko's arm.

'' Momoko about before, that wasn't the reason I came looking for you. Scot called me, he told me to go look for you.''

'' Yeah. Well. I trust that you won't tell anybody.'' Momoko smiled.

Brick's eye's met hers. And all the worries of the day disappeared. Momoko remembered why she had fallen for him, because he was Brick. The man every girl wanted to have.

Brick leaned over, momoko was frozen. their lips met, his eyes closed and momoko dropped the towel. his hands grabbing at her waist and pulling her closer. Momoko closed her eyes, her hand on his chest so she could feel his beating heart.

And for the first time in that day, Momoko felt really, really happy.

* * *

**chapter 17!**

**i'm so sorry that i even said i would quite this story!**

**i'm not quitting until there is a the end sign on the last chapter!**

**keep reading.**

**review please!**


	18. Chapter 18 confusion

**hello hello!**

**let's figure out what happened the night momoko and brick made out.**

**this is chapter 18, keep reading!**

* * *

He kissed her, pushing her up against the wall. Kissing her furiously. Before Momoko knew it they were moving to the bed, still kissing. Trying to get each other's cloths off while still kissing furiously.

Brick pushed her onto the bed, and everything else happened so fast Momoko barley remembered what had happened.

Two day's later.

Brick's P.O.V

'' Hey sleepy head!'' Taylor smiled, as I came tumbling down the stairs half asleep.

'' Why are you up so early?'' I yawned, throwing the fridge open and taking out a a cart of milk and sitting down on a chair.

'' I couldn't sleep well, i'm so nervous about this. About this wedding,'' Taylor said biting her bottom lip the way she did every time she was nervous. I got up and kissed her, '' You have nothing to worry about, everything is going to be fine.''

She smiled at me, and continued to pour herself a glass of milk. Even though I told her that, I was freaking out right now. Two days ago I slept with Momoko, I was so stupid. I got to caught up in the moment. When I woke up that night, Momoko was already gone. No note, no nothing. She just left. What could say? I was actually pretty greatfull that she didn't say anything. What i'm worried about is she might be pregnant. We used protection but it was never a hundred percent right.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

'' Who is it?'' Taylor asked, getting up to answer it. She threw the door open and in came Scot.

'' Hey Scot,'' Taylor smiled brightly, '' What brings you here today?''

'' Hello, Taylor. Is Brick around? I have to talk to him.'' Scot asked, than his eyes met mine. Even though he was smiling at Taylor, his eyes meant business.

I hate this guy.

'' Yeah, he's right here, '' Taylor said, stepping a side to let him in.

Scot walked in all formal, his chin high like he owned the place. Man, I really hate this guy. He's to perfect, like he has no flaws at all. But I did notice his flaw, his arm was bandaged up hiding under his suit sleeve, but I could see the bandage a bit. Meaning he didn't quite heal from the beating.

'' Hello Brick,'' Scot smiled, seemed a little forced to me.

'' Hi,'' I said, Scot turned to Taylor who was just starring.

'' Oh,'' She said her face turning red. '' I'll be leaving. Must be important, boy talk.'' With that said Taylor walked up the stairs.

'' What do you want to talk about?'' I asked Scot.

'' Well it seems that Momoko came to you about all the problems, I just want to see what you have and the lead that you have gotten. ''

'' Why isn't Momoko with you?''

'' She didn't seem like coming over, she hasn't been feeling well for a few days.''

Shit. I know she's pregnant.

Momoko's POV

I sit cris-crossed on my bed, trying to figure out the message that my mother is trying to tell me. I have all my notes on my bed, but my mind keeps going to back to the past night. I still couldn't believe what had happened, how could I sleep with Brick. He was getting married in less than a month, to a beautiful, nice, kind person.

I pulled my lay my head on my knees and groaned in frustration. '' I'm so stupid!'' I groaned.

Just as I said that my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id.

Taylor.

I shackley answered the call.

'' Hello,'' I say, nervously.

'' Hey Momoko! It's Taylor! I was wondering if you could come over, were having a beach day today! every one's coming.''

'' I'll try to see if i could make it.''

After talking to her for a little while, and getting the address and everything.

I go back to figuring out what my mother had said.

'' The first has the path to your success,'' I repeated the words my mother had told me, I had to find the key to the lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child. But every time I tried to think about a lullaby she sang to me it all came back to the one.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

I never knew all the lyrics for the song just that verse my mother used to sang. But what does she mean by the first has the path to your success? Did it mean the first verse was the path to my success.

Or...

I flipped through my notebook till I got to a black page and began to wright the verse that I knew.

The first.

The first letters.

The first letters in the verse.

I circled the first letters and got the letters:

C, A, T, S, A, A, K, T, Y, A, L, A, M, L, S, I, Y, W, H, Y, M, Y, D, C, T, W, H, Y, D, C, T

But is topped on the first six letters.

C, A, T, S, A, A, K

Put does words together give you the word. Cat Saak.

'' Cat Saak!?'' I yell, what does that even mean! I grab my laptop and begin logging on when the door slams open.

Scot walks in and sits on his bed, staring strait at me.

It's been a little weird since he confessed that he liked me, he apologized for being rude. But right now I don't know what to do about my feelings, i'm confused. I'm really confused.

'' What did he tell you?'' I ask, not staring at him.

'' The same thing you told me, he barley knows anything. But I think he has a hunch on something, he just doesn't want to tell me.'' Scot explains, as he lays on his back, frustrated. '' I don't like that man at all.''

'' Don't say that he's a good person.''

'' Say what you want, I think other wise.''

'' So Taylor called and said that there having a beach party for friends,'' I said, while typing furiously on my computer but getting no ware. '' You want to go?''

'' Why not,'' Scot said getting up and leaning over my shoulder trying figure out what i'm typing about.

'' I found out what my mother meant when she told me the first has the path to your success,'' I said smiling proudly, I explained everything that I had found out.

'' Cat Daak, I've heard of something like that.'' Scot explained, '' Hand me the lap top, let me search up something.''

I handed him the laptop and he wrote Cat Saak Restaurant. And surprisingly lots of sights popped out.

'' Wow, how did you know it was a restaurant?'' I asked.

'' We passed by it while we were driving here.''

I clicked on images, and pictures came out. '' Wow, this place is beautiful. Where is it located?''

I went back to web search and clicked on the first link.

'' It say's here it at Brook Road.'' Scot said, reading aloud.

'' That's where the beach is, now we have to go to the beach!''

* * *

No POV

Momoko opened the door and sat in the cars seat. Her stomach was killing her, Momoko felt sick.

'' Are you sure your okay?'' Scot asked, turning on the engine.

'' I'm fine,'' But from the quiver in her voice, Momoko herself new she was lying. As they began to drive, Momoko looked at herself from the side view mirror. She looked nice. She had put on a red bikini top with black shorts, she tied her hair up and a pony tail and was red pink sandals.

As they drove, Momoko heard her stomach growl.

'' Can we stop at the nearest Tims and buy donuts?'' Momoko begged Scot.

'' Where almost there, just wait.''

'' Please, I'm starving!'' Momoko whined, she new she was acting like a little child but she didn't care. She was starving!

'' No.'' Scot said coldly, that shut Momoko up and they continued driving.

'' There better be food, or your buying me a doughnut.''

They made it to the beach, were a group of people were standing. The sun was setting in about an hour. Momoko spotted her friends, Kauro and Miyako and there husbands and Daniel. She spotted Taylor in the arms of Brick, and a few other people Momoko didn't know. They were all around a food table, just talking.''

They parked in the parking space and got out.

'' Remember to search for the Cat Saack.'' Scot explained, as they walked on to the sand.

'' Momoko, Scot!'' Taylor exclaimed, she had spotted them and was now running towards them.

Momoko smiled,'' Hey Taylor, thanks for inviting us.''

'' No problem, the wedding is coming up so fast. We needed a time to calm our selves down and having fun with friends helps.'' Taylor says, from the corner of Momoko's eye she could see Brick starring at her. Momoko avoided his eyes. She hadn't talked to him since they had sex, and she wasn't planning to talk to him either.

'' A lot of people are here, come meet my best friend. You guy's will become friends real fast!'' Taylor didn't wait for Momoko to agree, she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her friends.

Momoko turned back to Scot with a look of ' Help me!' On her face, Scot smiled at her.

Scot's POV

I don't know what to do, I can't make Momoko love me no matter what a do. I shouldn't have sprang it on her that I loved her. But I couldn't hide it, I truly did love her. I knew every man who met Momoko would fall deeply in love with her. She has everything going for her, she's beautiful, she's kind but can be demanding when needed.

Why doesn't she just love me back?

I watched as Momoko talked to her friends, Miyako and kauro. She smiled at them, a smile any man would die for. I watched her from the distance, not trying to interfere. She looked my way and smiled at me, than turned to her friends and continued talking.

But I wasn't the only one watching her. Brick was too. He was talking the blond man and the raven haired man, but every once in a while he would glance at Momoko. With... Wait. What was that? A longing look?

Normal POV

'' So yeah, I have two more weeks to go!'' Miyako smiled proudly, rubbing her stomach.

'' I'm still amazed that your going to have a baby, it must be nice knowing your expecting.'' Momoko says.

'' Don't worry your going to have your own child soon,'' kauro told her.

But Momoko knew she would never have a child. She had found out a few years ago that she could never have a child, she wasn't built like other woman. She would have had a child if she wasn't ever with Natsuki. How he abused her...

'' Earth to Momoko?'' Taylor waved her hand over Momoko'S face.

'' Hmm!'' Momoko said turning to face her.

'' I just want you to meet my best friend, her name is...''

But Momoko already knew who this woman was.

'' Lucy!?'' Momoko finished Taylor's sentence.

* * *

**Remember Lucy Momoko's best friend from Eclipse of the Heart. **

**The friend who tried to kill her.**

**Well, here she is!**

**How will the day play out? And is Momoko really pregnant? **

**And will Taylor find out about Brick and Momoko sleeping together?**

**Find out on the next chapter on EARTHQUAKE IN THE HEART!**

**You know what I'm going to say, Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19 car ride of terror

**Chapter 19!**

**There are some requests for Taylor to cheat on Brick with Scot.**

**That may happen. But i'm not getting any ones hope's up.**

**Chapter 19! keep reading.**

* * *

'' Lucy,'' Momoko repeated, to shocked and confused to say anything else.

Momoko's old friend (Enemy) stood in front of her, looking just as surprised as her.

'' Momoko,'' Lucy chuckled,'' Wow. I never thought I would say that name again.''

'' I the same.'' Momoko said.

They stared at each other, not knowing from anger, confusion or worry.

'' Wait! Wait! Wait!'' Taylor said breaking there stairs. '' You guy's know each other?''

'' Yeah, we used to be friends in high school.''

Momoko didn't know what to say, '' Yeah, it's nice meeting you. Lucy, I got to go talk to uh-Scot. Now.''

Momoko ran, well fast walked but she was panicked. She never held grudges for to long. But Lucy had tried to kill her! Why wouldn't she feel nervous around the woman.

Momoko made it to the other side where she had seen Scot but he wasn't there. She continued walking getting away from the noise. Momoko found a spot on the sand and sat down, sighing.

To much was going on in her life, a time to relax was a good thing. Especially when she just met the woman who tried to kill her eight years ago over a guy. Momoko let out a chuckle, now that she thinks about it, it was quite stupid. Even though she had broken up with Natsuki he still had loved her, but the feelings weren't mutual. She was with Brick at that time. Her thought went back to Brick and how they were a couple. She was so young and naive back than, but one thing she knew was that she had loved Brick. Momoko watched as the sun began to set, the beautiful colors catching her attention.

'' Need company?''

Momoko jumped by the voice. She looked up to see Brick.

'' Why not,'' Momoko said, her attention back to the sun.

Brick plopped down right beside her, watching the sun as well. Momoko watched the people below, all of them laughing, eating and having fun. Sometime's Momoko wished she was normal, not an FBI agent. So she wouldn't be going through all of this drama.

'' Momoko, about the other day.'' Brick said his attention on her now, Momoko didn't look at him.

She was still ashamed of what she had done, he was getting married.

'' Yeah, sorry for just disappearing like that.'' Momoko said, face flushed.

'' Oh that's okay, I was just wondering if you were...'' He scratched the back of his head. '' If your pregnant?''

Momoko looked at him, repeating what he had said in her head. Than she let out a laugh.

'' I'm not pregnant, if that's what you worried about. I'm not.'' She smiled at him.

'' Are you sure?''

'' I'm pretty sure.'' Momoko clarified.

'' And how do you know?''

Momoko stopped laughing as he said that, '' That's something i'm not going to share with you.''

Brick noticed her far away look and let the subject go, he looked at the crowd of people who were going to be at his wedding.

'' Your getting married in less than a month.'' Momoko said.

Brick nodded, not knowing what to say.

'' Do you know a place called the Cat Saak?'' Momoko asked.

'' You mean the Cat Shack?''

'' Whatever, do you know where it is?''

'' Yeah, it's like a two minute walk from here.'' Brick pointed behind them,'' Why?''

'' I know that a clue is there, can you show me where it is?'' Momoko asked.

'' Sure,'' He got up, putting out a hand to help Momoko up too.

'' Thanks.'' She smiled.

They walked in silence, Momoko noted where they were going so she could come back with Scot.

'' Here's a faster way.'' Brick said, turning into a corner. Barley any cars passed by them.

One car stopped and started driving slower, following them. Momoko noticed, and nudged Brick.

'' There's a car following us.'' She whispered. He looked behind them.

'' Continue walking, pretend like you don't see them.''

Momoko followed his orders, but walking closer to Brick. They continued walking, the car close on there trails. When Brick turned around the car raced past them and turned into a parking lot.

'' What the hell!'' Momoko says.

'' He wasn't following us, he might have just wanted a parking spot.'' Brick shrugs.

Momoko doesn't believe it. But she doesn't have time to think, when a hand clamps around her mouth pushing her back towards the person. Momoko struggles in the man's grasp. Than she feels the gun. He presses it into her back.

Brick turns, Momoko could see a man with a gun from the side. Momoko pleads with her eyes for him not to move. Brick gets it, and puts his arms up in defeat.

'' Don't move, or the woman here get's a bullet in the stomach.'' The man hisses. A man walks behind Brick and pulls his arms back and cuffs them. The car from before comes out of the parking lot and the door swings open.

The man with Brick pulls him towards the back of the car, he opens the trunk and pushes him in. Momoko struggles in the man's grasp as he pushes her into the back seat of the car.

'' What are you doing!'' Momoko yells, but the man slams the door in her face.

Brick's POV

Why am I always getting in these type of situations. I try to kick the trunk with my feet, but I have no luck.

I could still hear Momoko and the other two men in the car.

I hope Momoko's okay.

Normal POV

The men had tied Momoko's arms to the car hanger. But that didn't stop her from talking.

'' Why are you doing this!'' She yells. But the man next to her only grunts in response.

'' Kidnapping me won't get you guy's anywhere.''

'' Gag her,'' The man who's driving says.

'' With pleasure.'' The man growls. He gets closer, trying to put the sock in her mouth. But Momoko's not backing down with out a fight, she bites his finger. He yells in pain and slaps her across the face. Hard.

'' You bitch! She bite me!''

Momoko let out a chuckle. He glares at her and grabs her chin making her face him and stuffs the sock in her mouth. Momoko's face stings from where he had slapped her, _how do I get out_? Was the question stuck in Momoko's head. She scans the car, they haven't tied her legs up, she can still escape. She eye's the man next to her, he has a gun in his pocket. Momoko can see he used to where a ring, and he has a tattoo of a woman on his right shoulder. Must be his ex wife.

It's freezing in the car, and it doesn't make it better that Momoko's in shorts and a bikini top. As she continue to look around the car, the man next to her takes notice.

He starts getting closer. His hungry eyes eyeing her up and down. Momoko feel sick already.

'' Jason won't mind if I have fun with her, right?'' The man says.

'' Derek, don't even try, Jason is going to kill your ass if he finds out.'' The driver says. Momoko presses her self up on the window.

'' He won't find out.''

He places his hand on her leg, sending a chill down her spin. His other hand on Momoko's back, rubbing his hand up and down her leg he leans closer. His lips right near her ear.

'' Now let's have fun shall we.'' Momoko can hear the smile in his voice.

He pulls her down getting on top of her, holding her hands behind her back. He starts planting hot, wet kisses on her neck, Momoko struggles in his grasp. His hands goes up her leg than he grabs Momoko's butt.

Momoko struggles, but that's just making him go faster. His lips travel down to her breast. Momoko doesn't let him, she kicks her leg up kneeing him in the balls. He pulls his head up in pain and Momoko hits him on the head with her head. Making him fall of her, and pass out.

'' Hey what's going on there?'' The man driving yells. He starts turning back, but Momoko had already gotten the gun from the other man and freed her hands.

She holds the gun to his head. '' Stop at that ally.''

He obeys, once he stops Momoko knocks him out and pushes him out the car. Momoko pulls the other man out as well and opens the trunk.

'' Brick you okay?'' She asks, helping him out. He sits on the side of the car as Momoko searches the man for a key to the hand cuffs.

'' Your asking me if i'm okay, are you?'' He asks, as Momoko finally gets the key.

'' Momoko, I could hear everything. Did he hurt you in anyway?'' Brick asked, his face filled with concern.

Momoko doesn't answer, as she helps him get off the cuffs.

'' I'm fine. Now we have to make it back before any one get's suspicious. But first we have to see the Cat Shack.'' Momoko says handing Brick the car key's. She get's into the seat beside him.

Brick's POV

I know she's not okay. Who ever does two man where they did something to her. I glance at her from the side, she has a pink mark on her face. A slap mark. I can tell. I grip the steering wheel, anger rushing through me. I should have helped her.

Momoko notices my action and turns towards me. '' Do you want me to drive? Are you hurt any where?''

'' I'm fine.'' i lie, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

She nods and goes back to looking out the window. We make it to the cat shack in silence. As we get to the front of the door, a woman stops us.

'' Are you Momoko?'' She asks.

'' Yes, that's me.''

'' There's already a seat reserved for you. A woman had already came to register. And she told me to give you this.'' She hands Momoko a letter.

'' Thank you.'' Momoko smiles, as they head in.

'' Your mother already knew?'' I ask, as a man helps us toward our seats.

'' It seems like it.'' Momoko shrugs.

We sit down and Momoko tears the letter open. '' What does it say?''

'' Under.'' Momoko reads, confused as I am.

'' Under what?''

'' It just says under.'' Momoko says, she stairs at the table.

'' Under the table.'' She says, she looks around if no one is looking and slips under neath. I follow.

But the thing I saw next, I didn't even understand it myself.

* * *

**What have they found out. **

**This may not be the last attempt to get Momoko, Jason wants her.**

**And how does Momoko feel with Lucy being back in her life?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20 Taylor finds out

**Chapter 20!**

**Everybody is trying to figure out what is underneath the table.**

**Candy****lovin- drum-roll please!**

**And whats underneath the table is...**

* * *

Brick's POV

A room.

I didn't see how a room could fit in such a tiny place. But it did. Momoko was just as amazed as I was when we fell from under neath the table and entered this room. I helped Momoko up as we looked at the room in amazement. The walls were made of a dark red glass. And the ground was glass, tall poles lined up each of the corners, they were in a large room. In the middle sat a woman with short crimson hair and a man with a scar across his face.

Before I could stop them Momoko was already walking towards the two people. She through her arms around the woman.

'' I've missed you!'' Momoko says, I could hear the longing in her voice.

Who were these people?

I was about to say something, when the woman with the crimson hair gave me the most evilest glare I thought I would turn to ashes.

'' Momoko why is this man here with you!'' The woman asked, pulling out of the embrace.

Momoko turned to me, '' You mean Brick? mom, he's no harm he's a friend. He knows everything.''

Mom? Did Momoko just call the woman mom. That's when I could see the resemblance, they actually do look alike.

'' Momoko for all you know he might be him.'' She said him like it was the most evilest being in the planet.

'' I assure you, Brick is not him.''

The woman gave me one last glare than turned to the man with the scar.

'' The map.'' She said, the man open a drawer from the desk and handed it to Momoko's mother.

'' Momoko, this is a map. A map that will lead you to where you are suppose to go, '' She explained, handing it to Momoko. '' You must not show anybody this.''

'' Can I ask what is this treasure?'' Momoko asked, unfolding the map and laying it on the desk.

'' No one knows, there are rumors. But no one actually knows.''

Momoko nodded as she eyed the map.

'' I don't have enough time with you Momoko, all I have to give you is that map.'' Momoko's mother said.

'' Why do you have to leave so fast.''

'' Because him has eyes everywhere, he will track you down and us not long after.''

Momoko nodded, she was about to say something but I cut her off.

'' Do you have a hunch on who him is?'' I asked.

The woman looked at me, and something in her eyes softened. But as quick as it had came it disappeared.

'' I have a hunch, I will not share. It is not my place to tell.'' Momoko's mother says as she turns to Momoko. '' Now there is a latch by the corner go through and you will make it out. I just have to tell you one thing. Don't trust the people closes to you, they might not be what they seem.''

'' Now go!''

We followed Momoko's mom instructions and found the latch. I open it and Momoko crawled in first, the map tight in her hands somehow they had managed to fold the paper so it was pocket sized. We made it to another latch and opened it and we were back on the beach. I crawled out and looked around.

'' Wow, it's already night.'' I said. I turned back to Momoko but she wasn't paying attention.

There was a long silence, than Momoko turned to me.

'' Do you know any one that I shouldn't trust?''

'' What do you mean?"'

'' My mother said that the people closes are the ones I shouldn't trust.'' Momoko said, as she looked at me. I could see that she was hurt that someone closed to her would be the enemy.

'' I have a hunch.'' I said.

'' Who?''

_Scot__._ I don't trust that man at all.

'' You don't know even the closes person to you most be the enemy.''

We began walking deeper into the beach near the water.

'' Tell me a name. I don't know who!"

" If I told you wouldn't believe me.''

'' Just say it!''

'' Scot.''

Momoko stopped walking and starred at me, her eyes narrowing.

'' Your right, I won't believe you.'' She said.

'' You asked for my opinion, well that's who. Momoko I don't trust that man, he might just be using you to get information than kill you when he has everything-''

'' Don't say that.'' Momoko snapped, '' You don't know him, people always get him misunderstood with out even getting the time to learn who he is.''

Before I could say anything I could hear someone calling my name. I turned and found my fiance running towards me.

'' Where did you guy's go?'' Taylor asked, '' Uh, we-''

'' Where just looking for you guy's.'' Momoko smiled at Taylor, avoiding my eyes.

'' Well come on you two, we have a barbecue to get too. There already setting it up!'' Taylor explained, she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me along. Momoko close behind. She looked lost in thought.

Was it my fault that I told her the truth. I don't trust Scot at all. He walks around with his head held high, like he's better than everybody. And the way he looks at Momoko, I know there not just friends. Well in his opinion. He likes Momoko, no. He loves her. You can see it in the longing look he always gives her. Maybe that a reason I don't like him...

My thoughts are stopped when we reach the bonfire. All my friends are sitting around, Miyako and Boomer, Kauro and Butch and Scot. Momoko doesn't wait she goes and sits beside Scot.

Doesn't she notice that he's the enemy?!

Taylor leads me to a seat beside hers.

'' So, guy's i'm so happy that's it's just us. All friends together!'' Taylor smiled gratefully. '' Now we can talk about anything! Try to get my mind off the wedding. How about... let's talk about high school!''

'' High school was a fun time!'' Miyako giggled, she was still the most girly out of all the girls.

Kauro smirked,'' Yup. The sports getting in trouble, dealing with mean girls.'' With the last comment Kauro gazed at Momoko.

'' Yeah. Mean girls.'' Momoko said, obviously she didn't want to bring up the subject.

'' Oh mean girls, you know I used to be one. I was the meanest actually!'' Taylor laughed at the memory.

'' Really?'' Momoko raised a brow.

'' Yeah I know, but enough of that. What about the relationships?''

Momoko didn't face anybody, I could tell her face was heated. Mine the same.

I noticed Scot noticed it too, than his eyes met mine. And a message was sent across.

_Back off._

Whoa! Did I actually get that correct. Before I could assure myself, he turned to Taylor like nothing happened.

What a bitch.

'' I know Kauro you dated this guy named Mitch, and Miyako you dated a guy named call. Or was it Cody?'' Taylor turned to me with her big hazel eyes. ''But, how about you Brick?

'' I dated people.''

'' I know that, names. I want names.''

Before he could answer, Momoko stood up. '' Hey is any one else freezing. I'm going to get some blankets by the shack over there.'' She didn't wait for any body to deny, she quickly rushed away from the group.

I was about to follow her when Scot got up and did.

'' I'll be right back!'' He called back, following Momoko.

'' So Brick, names of girls you dated. I won't get jealous it's been like what. Eight years.'' Taylor shrugged.

I turned to Kauro and Miyako they had smiles playing on there faces. Teasing smiles. I have't told Taylor about Momoko. And I want it to keep it that way.

'' Us well there was a girl, Berserk we dated till I had to move.'' I started.

'' Than he came here to Towns Ville, '' Boomer said. '' And he was here for like two months till he started dating Momoko!''

I shot Boomer the most evilest glare I could give a person. he shrugged, realizing what he had done.

Everybody was quiet.

Miyako's POV

Oh. My Boomer can be such an idiot some times.

I've been trying to hide my laughter, it's just to cute how Brick doesn't want Taylor to get jealous.

'' You dated Momoko.'' Taylor repeated. Brick looked like he wanted to crawl away and die in a pit.

'' Yeah, but it was like eight years ago. So... yeah.'' Brick said, his face as red as a fire hydrant.

Taylor didn't say anything, she stared at her toes in the sand.

'' Let's change the subject. How about college and university years!'' I said trying to brighten the mood.

Taylor's POV

He dated her!

Normal POV

Momoko grabbed onto a whole bunch of blankets. Her mind on Taylor. She was wondering if Brick had ever told them that they had dated, but it was eight years ago. She wouldn't be jealous. Right?

Momoko was lost in thoughts when Scot came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Momoko jumped.

'' Are you trying to scare me!'' Momoko yelled.

Scot smiled at her.

'' Your nervous aren't you.'' Scot asked, turning back to the group. '' Don't worry, Brick probably already told her this moment. ''

Momoko nodded. '' Let's bring these back.''

Taylor's POV.

He dated her!

I watch Brick as he watches Momoko sit back and pass around blankets. As Momoko passes one to brick, there hands brush together and Momoko blushes and keeps going. What is she trying to do?

No Momoko is a good friend. She's a friend right?

Am I being to nice. I can feel the dread as I watch Brick's face heat up with anger as Scot pulls a blanket over Momoko's shoulder and smiles at her.

I see what's going on. Scot and my Brick are fighting over Momoko.

Is this even possible, i'm marrying him in two weeks! How can he fall for another girl! Especially her. I remember the first time I saw her I knew she was trouble. She was too pretty, with her long crimson hair and nice legs! Damn it, she's to pretty, I can't compare!

Will I lose my man to Momoko?

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh! Taylor has just found out about Brick and Momoko!**

**How will the day play out.**

**And Brick doesn't trust Scot. Should he be right to feel that way?**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21 a shoulder to cry on

**So Taylor found out about the brick Scot and Momoko triangle.**

**What will happen next!**

**I'm really great full for all of the nice comments. **

**I'm happy I continued the story!**

* * *

Momoko and Scot rushed in through the doors of the cottage holding onto their suit cases.

Momoko whipped the rain off her face, '' What is wrong with the weather in this town!'' She huffed furiously as a man came up to them and took their bags.

'' Let me show you two to your rooms, we already knew you were arriving.'' The man smiled, than began walking towards the elevator. Scot and Momoko close behind.

They got into the elevator, the music calming Momoko down. They were at a cottage that Taylor told them to visit. Taylor had made all her bridesmaids and good friends meet up so they can get to know each other. The wedding was in less than two weeks. Taylor had said this would be a great way for everybody to become closer for her wedding.

'' This is your floor.'' The man smiled as he got out and kept walking.

'' Your room is this one, Momoko.'' He pointed to room forty-four and than he pointed down the hall. '' Scot, yours is the one down the hall, let me show you where it is while Momoko get's settled in.''

He open the room door and put Momoko's bags down on the bed than closed the door behind him as he left. Momoko sat on the bed. She observed that it was a nice room. Momoko pulled off her shoes and than her socks. She looked out the frame window and watched as the rain fell down and as the lightning skimmed the sky it made the whole room light up.

Yet it was still morning, Momoko sighed as she got up. She had to get out of the wet cloths. After Momoko took her shower she put on a simple black v neck and high waisted light jeans and than pulled on the beige slippers they had provided.

As Momoko did that there was a knock on the door, Momoko answered it and there stood Scot.

'' Everybody's in the lounge, were meeting them there. It seems Taylor wants to do something with all of us.''

Momoko nods, and follows Scot before closing her door.

As they make it down they enter the lounge and the first person Momoko spots is Natsuki. He's sitting with Boomer and Miyako and chatting away. Momoko realized that she was staring and quickly looked away.

Momoko's POV

Natsuki.

I remember the first time I saw him from the day i came. He didn't remember me, and I hope he never does. I noticed that everybody was just sitting around chatting away.

Scot took a seat far from the group and I sat beside him. I noticed Taylor was in the center in Brick's arm laughing at a comment that he had said. Why did I even agree to this if I had to see them all lovey-dovey like this?

Than I noticed the big piano. It was beautiful, I remember how I always wanted one. It was in the center of the room, it was white and shinning.

'' Look at that piano!'' I nudged Scot and pointed towards it.

'' Amazing,'' he said, not caring.

I let out a sigh of frustration. He can be so annoying sometimes. I pulled out my phone and began talking a photo of it when Taylor popped up making me jump back and clicking a photo of Bricks head.

'' Hey guys!'' Taylor smiled, her hand in Bricks.

I ignored them and pulled my phone up I deleted the photo, as Scot began talking to them.

'' So we were all invited here since everyone is going to do a challenge!'' Taylor said turning to everyone.

'' What type of challenge?'' kauro called out, that's when I noticed Lucy was sitting beside her.

'' A singing challenge!''

I almost chocked at my shock. I don't want to sing, I don't ever want to sing again! I haven't sang in eight years, if you count singing in my hair brush back in university. The last time I sang or wrote a song was years ago.

'' That's why the piano is here, so who wants to go first!'' Taylor asked, a woman stood up her hair down in a braid. That's when I noticed it was Himeko. wow, she changed all lot.

'' I would love to start!'' She smiled. She got up to the piano, she didn't even open it. She started singing, and I got lost in thoughts. I don't even remember how much times people had sang. But I was focus on Natsuki. I remember when we used to date. For the most of it was amazing, till the year he decided abusing me was the way for me to listen to him. I still remember the first time he had done it.

'' Momoko!'' Taylor smiled, breaking my line of thoughts.

'' What?''

'' It's your time to sing.''

'' I can't, i'm not the best of singers.'' I shrugged.

'' Don't lie,'' Kauro smiled.'' Your the best singer out of all of us.''

'' I can't possibly do it.'' I sighed.

'' Oh come on,'' Taylor didn't wait for me to agree, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the piano.

I stood in front of it just starring, I could hear people shouting for me to play.

I took a deep breath and sat on the chair.

'' What do I sing?'' I asked, no one in particular.

'' Sing a song that you wrote in your Bobby.''

I let out a laugh, how could miyako still remember it. Bobby was a music notebook that i used to write all my songs in.

'' Fine.''

The song came to my mind. I placed my fingers on the key, than pressed some of them not trying to get a rhythm. I just needed to feel the key's. Than I began to play, and I was lost in my music. And I began to sing.

**"Warrior"**

**This is a story that I have never told**  
**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**  
**I need to take back the light inside you stole**  
**You're a criminal**  
**And you steal like you're a pro**

My eyes traveled to the people in front of me, my eyes locked with Natsuki's. I remember I had

wrote this song for him. About the pain he had caused me.

**All the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I was broken and bruised**

I remember the first time he had slapped me, the pain had been unbearable. I had looked

at him with total shock, I couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

But he didn't stop there.

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

I remember crying every night when I was at his house, but keeping my sobs quiet

or he would wake up and hit me more.

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**  
**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**  
**I've got shame, I've got scars**  
**That I will never show**  
**I'm a survivor**  
**In more ways than you know**

As I looked into his eyes, I remember does eyes pleading for me to stay.

Saying he would change.

But that was all for show.

**Cause all the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I'm not broken or bruised**

**'Cause now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me**

That was years ago, the pain still lingering in my heart.

But I have my armor helping me through, he wont ever hurt me again.

**There's a part of me I can't get back**  
**A little girl grew up too fast**  
**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**  
**Now I'm taking back my life today**  
**Nothing left that you can say**  
**Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**

**Now I'm a** **warrior**  
**I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**No oh, yeah, yeah**

**You can never hurt me again**

I ended with the piano still playing. My eyes were on Natsuki's the whole time. I could feel the tears, they wanted to fall down my face. But I didn't let them fall. When I finally pulled my gaze away from Natsuki, I got up and sat beside Scot as everybody clapped.

'' That was amazing!'' Taylor smiled, I could see. Wait. What was that? Was that irritation in her voice.

I smiled at her, even though I wasn't in the mood. I leaned over while more people began sining and told Scot I was going to go out for a while. To get fresh air. He nodded.

I got up and walked into the lobby,i pushed the door open. The cold wind washed through me but I didn't care, it was still raining hard. The thunder was beautiful in the sky, I sat down on the stairs. Looking out at the trees in front of the building. The rain making the ground damp and wet, and the air smelled nice and damp.

I smiled at myself, it was nice to have some alone time. But my thoughts went all back to Natsuki. I had thought I could hide all my pain away if I could just run away. That fleeing from my pain was better than facing it head on. But that was wrong, running was never an answer. I left Brick. Now he is getting married. I can't do anything about it, I left him. I admit it. I still do have feelings for him, I want them to disappear. It's not fair to Taylor. But I can't change what my heart feels.

I could hear the door fly open behind me, it's probably Scot just looking if i'm alright.

'' Momoko.''

I looked back to see Natsuki. '' Can I talk to you?''

'' Why not.'' I smiled, turning my attention back to the rain.

'' That song was meant for me, it's pretty obvious.'' He said, I could feel my throat filling up with sobs.

'' I would like to say sorry.''

There was a long silence. Than I said, '' For what?''

'' Momoko, I know you remember me and me the same. I'm saying sorry for the years in high school. I'm saying sorry for all the things I've done to you.''

'' You know it's okay, I forgive you.''

'' Than why did you sing that-''

'' Just because I said sorry doesn't mean the pain is gone.''

Silence filled the place. The only sound was the rain falling onto the ground.

'' I am sorry.''

'' I believe you.''

With that said I could hear the door slam behind him.

I believe that he is sorry, but I can't get rid of the pain. The tears fell, I don't want them too. I whipe the tears away. Crying isn't going to solve anything. But I couldn't stop the tears.

Normal POV

Scot sat listening to everybody singing and making funny jokes by the piano, when I hand clamped on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Natsuki.

'' You should really go talk to her, she need you right now.''

With that said he went back to sitting down.

Scot got up and found himself in the lounge, as he walked towards the doors he saw Momoko sitting down. He could see her back, she was leaning onto the stairs just sitting down. Scot pulled the door open and walked towards her, Momoko didn't even flinch the way she did when someone surprised her.

'' You okay?'' Scot asked sitting beside her.

She didn't say anything, but from the look on her face she was hurt. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tears stained her face.

'' Come here,'' Scot didn't wait for Momoko to agree. He pulled her into his arms.

And she cried, she pulled onto his shirt as she did. And Scot rubbed the her back making her feel better.

Whatever had happened Momoko was hurt. Really hurt.

Brick's POV

Momoko's gone. I noticed that.

'' Hey i'm going o get a drink.'' I told Taylor and got up and left the room.

As I made it to the lounge, I turned to the person at the desk.

' Hey where did the-''

She didn't wait for me to ask, she pointed to the doors.

I followed her direction and found Momoko in Scots arms.

It looked like they were kissing, but I couldn't really tell since they were turned around.

There was no hope for her and me after all.

* * *

**Oh**** that was sad. If you want to get this story read the first story. ECLIPSE OF THE HEART!**

**Brick thinks that Scot and Momoko are in a relationship.**

**But that's not how it is.**

**What will happen next?**

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22 we can make them love us

**Hello fanfiction readers!**

**Here is another chapter of this beautiful story, thank you for all the great comments.**

**I'm so happy!**

**Here goes chapter 22!**

* * *

Momoko's POV

He's ignoring me.

I know it. Brick is ignoring me.

I pulled my feet to the cold floor. I can't sleep at all, I haven't slept since yesterday about the Natsuki thing...

I don't hate him, Scot got me in bed and left to his room. I've been on the bed just looking at the ceiling, so I just gave up. I pulled open the door, and peered out. The breeze hit me. I was in my usual baggy jersey shirt and shorts. But no one would be out right now, I saw a candy machine while we walked here.

I've been low on sugar. I know some people say that's a good thing. But that is terror to me! I need candy and sweet things to fuel.

I tip toed out of the room, and turned the hall. I got into the elevator and waited, the music filling my ears. I found my self bobbing my head to the beat. Once the doors flow open I stepped out.

No body in sight? Check.

I saw the vending machine. I got closer the light of the glass blinding me with the delicious choices of sweets.

I put my hand on my short pocket to realize I forgot my wallet!

I slap my head in frustration. I start hitting the vending machine!

'' Give me my candy!'' I yell.

Okay. I know i'm acting like a three year old. But I'm mad, and pissed. I want my candy!

I continue hitting it, when I raise my foot up and hit it. Pain shots through my foot! I yelp and pull it back, I lean against the machine and examine my foot. No broken bones. Good!

NO POV

'' You know hitting it won't give you anything but pain.'' Momoko jumps at the voice. She turns around and is face o face with Brick.

She quickly turns away and continues hitting the machine. '' I don't care, I want my candy!''

Brick stands beside her and looks at the machine. He puts in two bucks and presses the number three.

Just what Momoko was going to press!

She watches in awe as the machine slides the chocolate bar out and it falls, landing in the opening at the bottom. Brick reaches in and grabs it.

'' Why thank you,'' Momoko smiles, reaching out for the bar. But he holds it out of reach and raises a brow.

'' For what? This is my bar.'' He chuckles.

'' What your just going to eat that by your self!'' She ask, '' That's not fair!''

She's being whiny. Momoko doesn't care.

'' Is this what happens to girls when it's their day of the month?'' He asks.

Her face heats up. '' No! That's none of your business. I'll just go get my own money and buy my own bar.''

'' Do what you want, I'll be-''

He was cut short by a voice scaring both of them.

'' Aren't you two suppose to be in bed?''

_That voice!_

Momoko knew that voice. It was...

'' Jenny!'' Momoko stairs at the woman.

Jenny turns to her and looks just as surprised as her.

'' What are you doing here?!'' They both yell at the same time.

'' Me!?'' They yell in unison.'' Why are you here?!''

They glare at each other,'' Stop copying me!''

'' Okay, stop. Both of you.'' Brick says, breaking the glaring competition.

'' Why are you here?'' Momoko asks, she hated this woman. She hated this woman with a passion.

'' If you didn't know I own this place.'' Jenny smiled, mockingly.

Momoko looked at her in shock.

'' I'll repeat my question. Why are you two out here at this time?''

'' I was getting a chocolate bar.'' Momoko announced. '' When did you start working here?''

'' I've been working here for five years now. After your father found out I was cheating he kicked me out, and of coarse I had no money. He was my bank.''

Momoko narrowed her glare, but Jenny - not noticing - continued talking. '' So I started working, me and George got married and I found a place here. Where we rent out rooms to people in need. Our own little inn.''

Jenny turned around and walked through double doors, Brick and Momoko close behind.

'' Why an inn, though?'' Momoko asked.

'' I don't know. I always loved to own my own place like this.'' Jenny smiled, her eyes glazed over.

Momoko couldn't help but smile herself. '' You've changed so much.''

'' Well it has been eight years. You guy's want some tea?'' She asked disappearing in to another room. Than coming back and handing them mugs filled with tea.

'' How's your father been?'' Jenny asked.

Momoko was a little startled by the question, Brick noticing took the question. '' There was an accident and he passed away.''

Jenny nodded. Not pressing the matter any further.

'' How's George been?'' Momoko asked, taking a sip of her tea. '' Is he still creepy as always.''

Jenny ignored the last part, and said.'' You'll be surprised by how much he's changed. You'll see him soon.''

A yawn came from the doors, and they turned to see Taylor.

'' Hey , what are you guys doing at this time?'' Taylor asked, than she noticed Momoko.

'' Oh were just talking.'' Jenny smiled. '' And you are?''

'' Taylor. My name is Taylor.'' She smiled, putting out her hand.

Jenny stared at it, than turned to Momoko totally ignoring her. '' So how have you been?''

'' I've been...'' Momoko glanced at Taylor who looked really mad. '' Good.''

'' So how is the wedding going?'' Jenny asked.

Momoko raised a brow, and she could feel her face heat up. Taylor glared at Jenny.

'' It's going great. Brick and I are so happy.'' She walked towards Brick and joined her arm with his.

Jenny smiled at her,'' I'm sorry I was talking to Brick and Momoko. You know, the married couple.'' Jenny said not trying to hide the annoyance from her voice.

'' Actually were not-'' Brick started but was cut off by Taylor.

'' I'm the one marrying him. I'm pretty sure when I payed for my friends to come over to this inn, I payed for none- bitchy workers.''

Momoko was so shocked by Taylor's tone she didn't say anything.

Taylor pulled Brick away from the two.

When they were gone, Jenny mumbled. '' What a bitch.''

'' I thought you two where the one's getting married.''

_'' Yeah, I thought so to.'' _

That's when Momoko realized she said that out loud. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

'' Oh, now I get it.'' Jenny smiled at her.

'' No! No! I didn't mean it like that.''Momoko said backing up.

Jenny cornered her into the wall. '' Your telling me everything''

WITH BRICK AND TAYLOR

Taylor dragged Brick into their room and slammed the door shut.

'' What was that f-'' He was cut short by her lips crushing his. Brick quickly pulled away.

'' Stop, I don't know what's going on with you these days. But you have to calm down!'' Brick said.

'' Why do you love her!'' Taylor yelled.

Brick was taken back by the question. '' Who?''

'' Don't fuck with me, you love Momoko!''

'' Is that why your pissed?''

'' Your not even trying to deny the fact that you love her!'' Taylor snapped. '' Your getting married to me. Don't you love me?''

'' I do-'' Brick started.

'' Than why are you always with her. Your always disappearing with her, and your never with me any more!''

'' You can't expect me to always be with you!'' Brick yelled.

'' Can't you see that she loves Scot. She doesn't love you.'' Taylor said walking closer to him and putting her arms around him. '' She doesn't love you. She loves Scot.''

Taylors words filled Brick ears.

'' Shut up!'' He yelled, grabbing her hands. '' You don't know anything. Taylor!''

The tears formed fast. And Brick suddenly felt sorry for yelling at her.

'' You love her!''

Brick didn't deny it.

'' You love her, don't you! Answer me!'' She screamed.

Brick didn't say anything.

He knew that he loved Momoko, he didn't want to. But love was one thing nobody could control.

Taylor pulled her hands away and ran out the door.

Brick stood there. Looking at the door.

He did love Momoko, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Taylor's POV

He loves her. It's always about her. Momoko this! Momoko that! Why doesn't he love me!

I ran down the hall when I bumped into a figure opening a door.

I stayed on the floor the tears falling fast.

'' Taylor are you okay?'' Scot asked, his face hovering over mine.

Scot loves Momoko.

Momoko should love Scot.

I got an idea.

'' I'm fine,'' i say. Whipping the tears off. '' Can I talk to you?'' I asked." I need advice.''

Scot nodded and helped me to my feet. He helped me into his room and slammed the door behind him.

'' You like Momoko? Don't you?'' I asked.

Scot wasn't startled by what I said.

'' And what of it.''

So formal.

'' Brick likes her too. And I'm left alone.'' I said walking closer to him.

'' I'm hurt that Brick is leaving me out. Don't you feel the same with Momoko.''

Scot didn't deny it. There was a gleam in his eye that made me touch his hand.

'' Why can't we try and take them back. Momoko obviously is suppose to be with you and Brick with me.'' I smiled.

Scot didn't say anything. He just stared at her.

'' That will never work.'' He finally said.

'' It will, if we work together. We can make them jealous.'' I said, getting closer to him.

'' We can make them love us.'' I whispered in his ear.

And that what took him over. He quickly pushed me down onto the bed and kissed me. His body pressing against mine, his lips are filled with hunger. He kisses me harder. His hands grab at my jeans pulling them down.

What do you think of that Momoko?

I take something that is yours.

And leave you with nothing.

* * *

**So I thought about the questions that you guy's asked. And I said:**

**Why not? **

**Getting Scot and Taylor to sleep with each other will make this more dramatic.**

**The next chapter is one you won't ever forget.**

**keep reading.**

**Thanks for the ideas, there's more chapters to come.**

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23 stay away

**Heller**** fan fiction!**

**So I did answer all your desires for the Taylor and Scot thing.**

**So how will they make Momoko and Brick jealous, you just have to find out!**

**Keep reading :)**

* * *

Momoko sat down the coffee mug, she had went out for coffee. She didn't want to stay in the cottage with Taylor and Jenny. She didn't hate Jenny, she was just... Wel, annoying. Not in a rude way. She just wanted to know everything. And Taylor... Since the day that Brick had told her that she dated him she's been rude to her. And is it just her or did something happen between Scot and Taylor.

Speek of the devil. Scot takes a seat right in front of me. Momoko doesn't even look up from my book, I had my glasses propped up on my nose. I hated wearing them but I love to read. I was used to Scot just randomly appearing when I'm out, it's a thing he always does.

" Three days till the big wedding, " Scot smiled.

He's been doing that lastly. Smiling. Something he never used to do, but now it's his thing. He smiles more often and talks about the wedding a lot. I hate it when he talks about the wedding. I really do, it just reminds me that I have no chance with Brick.

I nodded.

" Did you call big boss and tell him that were going to come home soon?" Momoko asked, taking another sip of her drink.

" Yeah, but he's giving us a limited amount of time. They still need us back there."

For the next hour or so Momoko blocked Scot out, only focusing in her book. But her mind traveled to the map. The first place the map told her to go was back to the police station, and to see the masked man that had tried to kill her.

" Hey Scot," Momoko said looking up." I'm going to burrow the car toady I need to go some where.

" Where are we going, " He emphasized the 'We'.

" Where going to the police station."

Scot nodded and started getting up, Momoko follows. She grabs her coffee cup. It wasn't just Momoko but it had been awkward between her and Scot. Momoko doesn't want it to be, but every move she makes around him it's like he will just love her more. Something Momoko doesn't want to happen.

" Who are we going to see?" Scot asked.

" The masked man from before, you know the one that attacked me?" Momoko explained opening the door and getting in.

Scot gets in and stairs at me," Why?"

" I want to ask him some question."

They make it to the station in about ten minute, when they walk in the first person that Momoko spots is the man at the front desk. Momoko gets a hazy memory of screaming at the man.

They approach the front desk, " Hello, sir. We're here to see nuber 104 "

The man nods, than he stairs at Momoko. Momoko try's to smile at him, but his glare just pushes it back to a frown.

" You know the way," The man grumbles than continues to type on his computer.

Scot leads her to the door, they go through the basement like the first time they came. Momoko try's not to cringe and feel digested at the people in the cells. There faces beaten up and bruised. She still couldn't believe that someone would do such a thing to them. But she could. Since Scot was one of does people who did that. It scared her that he would do such things and not feel any pity.

They stop at the cell number 104 , Momoko doesn't get to see him. They show the police men guarding the cell their ID.

The door slides open and they step in. The first thing Momoko notices is the smell, it stinks. It smells like a discomposed dead body. And believe her, she's smelled one.

" Hello," Momoko says. Once she sees the man. He is lying on the bed, facing the ceiling, his hands behind his head.

" You finally remember me," The man says.

Momoko nods, " I have some questions I would like to ask you."

He doesn't say anything for a while.

" Tell him to stand outside." Without even turning to look at us he points to Scot.

" I'm not leaving," Scot says.

I give him a pleading look, he lets out a defeated grunt and walks outside.

" You shouldn't trust that man."

Momoko ignores his comment. " Do you know pacifically oh what Jason is looking for?"

The man sit's up on his bed and faces me, a crazy grin on his face.

" The searcher doesn't even know what she is looking for," He laughed.

Momokos face heats up. " No one has told me anything."

The man jumped off the bed. " Your looking for a furtion, the amount of money that no can even get their hands on. "

" This is what they are looking for!" Momoko was outraged, " They are looking for a money, isn't Jason rich already. "

" Thats not the only thing there, they say that there is something else. Something that can give you the power to do anything in this world."

" And you believe such thing?"

" Shouldn't you?"

Momoko had nothing to say to that, and the man walked closer.

" Every boss has a master. And Jason is the boss, not the master." With that said, he turned around and jumped back onto his bed.

" What does that mean?''

He didn't answer, he just laughed to himself. A mocking laugh.

Momoko, frustrated, turned around and walked out. she found Scot talking to the police guard outside.

Once he saw her, he walked over and asked, '' What did you find out?''

'' Nothing.'' Momoko sighed. '' Absolutely nothing.''

Scot nodded. Momoko was happy he didn't press the subject. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him, she hasn't been in the mood to talk to him for a while. She new she wasn't being fair. That he deserved a chance in her love life. But that was the exactly the problem, Momoko didn't want him in her love life. Ahe new once Brick got married, and she figured out where the thing she was meant to find was found she would go back to her city. And she new that was what Scot was hoping for. Momoko knew Scot was hoping for her to get away from all this drama, Momoko thinks that Brick doesn't know that she loves him. She doesn't want any one to know that she has feelings for Brick.

That was all that was in Momoko's mind as they made it back to the cottage, as they stepped outside from the car. Momoko just got out when Scot was in front of her. She got out and closed the door.

'' Is it because of Brick?'' He asked.

'' What?''

Scot ran a hand through his hair, '' You have been ignoring me Momoko, for the past weeks. Is it because of Brick?''

'' Brick isn't in this,'' Momoko sighed.

'' Than what is it? Why do you keep ignoring me.?''

The longing in his voice made Momoko look away, she couldn't face him.

'' I love you.''

Momoko winced by those words.

'' Scot,'' Momoko started trying to walk pass him. '' Not now, we have to go inside.''

Scot blocked her path, '' Than when? When will you give me the chance?''

Momoko didn't want to face him, she looked at her shoes, anywhere but his face.

'' I don't know.''

'' Momoko, I love you.'' Scot said bluntly, he cupped her chin in his hands and made her face him. He leaned in about to kiss her, but Momoko pulled away.

'' I don't love you in that way!'' She yelled, her face flushed with anger.

'' What way do you love me, Momoko? We both know we wont be friends for long. We make a better couple than being partners.''

'' Stop.'' Momoko yelled, '' Stop saying things like that.''

'' The only reason your saying no is because of Brick!''

Momoko was silent. Scots glare was upon her, Momoko wanted to run. She wanted to run away from all of this drama, all of the bad things in her life. But she knew well than any one that running wasn't the answer.

'' I love you.'' Scot said.

Momoko couldn't take it, she tried waling around him. But he grabbed onto her arm and pushed her against the car, his body pressing against hers.

'' I love you.''

'' Don't say that.''

Momoko stared into his hunter green eyes.

His eyes filled with a longing, that Momoko couldn't provide.

'' But I do love you, Momoko. I've loved you for some time, now.'' He says, his eyes on her lips. His face closing in. '' And we can't just throw away that love because of Brick. He's getting married.'' The last words hung at his lips as he crushed his lips on hers.

Momoko pulled her hands to his chest trying to push him off, but he grabbed them and pulled them behind her back. Hard. Momoko wanted to cry out in pain but his lips stopped her. Giving him an entrance he let his tongue explore her mouth. His mouth was restless, moving over hers and drawing her closer. Momoko could feel her face heating up, his free hand traveled down to her jeans. He slipped a finger into her shirt. His finger slowly circling her stomach.

He pulled back from the kiss, '' This is how it's suppose to be.'' His lips covering her mouth again.

Scot breathed in deeply, the scent of cherries and sweats filling his nostrils. His hand traveled higher through her shirt, his fingers now on her bra. Momoko could feel her breath hitch as he pushed her down on the car. His body giving out waves of heat.

Momoko pulled her hand way from him and pushed back, her hands on his chest pushing him away.

'' Stay away!'' Her breath filled with anger.

Scot reached for her hands, but Momoko pushed him away. He stepped back, startled by her action.

'' Don't come any closer!"

'' You do love Brick,'' He said, his voice low and deep. Almost a snarl.'' Taylor told me everything Momoko, you've loved him for days. No weeks. Why can't you just love me?''

'' I can't!'' Momoko sreamed, the tears that she was trying to hold back forming. '' I can't love you, your my friend. No your my brother, I can't love you like that!''

Scot stared at her, his face darkening.

'' Fuck Brick!'' He yelled, than turned around and walked away.

Momoko could barley watch him walk away since her vision was clouded with tears, Momoko pulled her hands to her face. Trying to brush them away but more forming. She didn't want it to be like this, she didn't want Scot to hate her.

Momoko felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, Momoko didn't pull it out.

It went to voice mail.

'' Momoko come quick to the nearest hospital! Now!'' It was Butch's, desperation filled hes voice.

'' Miyako's in labor!''

* * *

**I feel terribly sorry for Scot.**

**But he can't make Momoko love him, she loves Brick.**

**And Miyako's in labor, what will happen next!?**

**Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24 Taylor's pregnant!

**Miyako is in labor!**

**Momoko is going to the hospital in tears because of Scot.**

**So much drama !**

**Keep reading!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A SURPRISE, ONE YOU MAY LIKE OR NOT!**

**Chapter 24!**

* * *

kauro's pov

" Where is she!?" I yelled.

I was filled with different type of emotion in that moment. My best friend was going through labor, and I couldn't be in there with her. I remember when I went through labor, believe me II almost bite Butch's head off because everything he did pissed me off.

'' Kauro, calm down.'' Butch helped me back into her seat. '' Boomer probably has everything under control.''

'' I can't do this!'' Boomer came running out of the room.

He grabbed his jacket off the chair and turned to them with a crazy face, sweat pouring down. '' I'll get the jackets, you get some cookies, and we'll leave! Let's do this!''

Boomer was about to walk away when Brick stopped him.

'' Are you crazy! Your wife is in labor she needs you!''

'' She just told me to fuck off, that she hated me for putting her in so much pain. And you think she needs me?''

'' Hey don't blame anything that comes out of her mouth, '' I explained.'' She's in pain. She says what she wants.''

Just as I said that Momoko walked towards them.

Her hair was in her face, her cheeks were flushed. And she looked like she had been crying.

What happened to her?

I was about to say something, when I stopped myself. Brick turned to Momoko, and he looked just as shocked as everyone else.

'' Is Miyako okay?'' Momoko asked.

'' If you say, screaming to the top of my lungs, is okay. Than yup, shes fine.'' Boomer chuckled.

Okay. He really did look mental.

'' No! She's not okay, she's in labor.'' Brick said.

Momoko nodded, not facing him.

Something happened. And I know it.

A doctor walked up towards us, his face calm, he turned to Boomer.

'' Your wife needs you back in the room.''

Boomer through his hands up, '' I'm not going!''

'' What!'' Momoko yelled.

'' She hates me, I know it. She doesn't want me in there!''

'' Your really stupid.'' Momoko glared. '' She's saying anything right now cause sh'es in pain, but she loves you. Okay? She does, she needs you right now, abounding her is worse than losing her. Now go get your girl, and get the baby too.''

Boomer nodded, '' I can do this!''

I let out a laugh, Boomer's back.

Boomer followed the doctor to the room, once he open the door. We could hear Miyako's screaming.

'' I need a drink,'' Momoko said than turned around and walked towards the double doors to the cafeteria.

'' Momoko wait!'' I yelled, but she didn't stop she disappeared behind the double doors. I found her standing in front of the vending machine holding a cup in her hand. She just stared at it. And the weird part of this whole day wasn't because she was staring about it was because the vending machine had candy! Momoko didn't even try to reach for it!

She just stared.

I walked towards her, walking around the tables.

'' You want a candy bar?'' I asked, standing beside her. Looking at the vending machine.

Momoko didn't say anything. She just stared.

'' It's not my fault. Right?'' Momoko asked, now she's fidgeting with her hands.

I have never seen Momoko like this. She looks so... so... so broken.

'' What's not your fault?''

'' Scot. I can't say yes to him. I can't.''

My mouth dropped open. ''' Did he propose?''

'' I don't know what he's been doing!'' Momoko raised her voice, '' I don't understand this.''

'' Did he say he loves you?''

Momoko let out a sigh, '' I don't want him to tell me does things. He's like my brother. I told him that and he's mad at me. I don't know what I did wrong? I don't want him to hate me.''

'' You told him no.'' I repeated her words, '' Why?"

But as soon as I asked the question, I knew the answer.

'' Brick.''

Momoko didn't say anything, she continued to fidget around with her hands.

'' You like Brick.''

'' He hates me. Scot hates me. As soon as Brick get's married i'm gone, away from this drama. With Scot. And he'll propose, and I can't say no since I won't have any one else.''

I shake my head, " Scot can't make you marry him If you don't want to. What did he do to make you so worked up?"

" He's done a lot of things," Momoko heaves a sigh. " He told me he loved me. I told him I didn't feel the same way, but he just continued to say things like he loved me. Than he kissed me, and went to far." The Styrofoam cup in Momoko's hand was leaking and breaking under her tight grip. " He went to far. So I pushed him away and he was mad. He hates me cause I can't return his feelings."

I could tell Momoko wanted to cry, but she was holding it in.

" Come here,'' I pulled Momoko into a tight embrace.

'' You do love him. Okay? Just not in the way you think. Scot just has different feelings for you.''

'' It's okay,'' that's when I noticed she was crying. I rubbed the back of her head, trying to make her feel better.

She really did love Scot. Just not in the way he wants her to.

That's when I noticed Brick. He was at the double doors, just staring at us. No emotion was written on his face, but I knew what he was feeling. He was angry, just not trying to show it.

'' Talk later'' I mouthed, he nodded and walked out. Making sure not to make a sound.

As I helped Momoko to the washroom to freshen up , I slipped out and found Brick standing outside.

'' Don't do anything rational,'' I told him.

'' Rational. Ha! That's not even close to what i'm going to do.'' Brick sneered.

'' Don't do anything to Scot, okay? You'll just hurt Momoko more. She's been through enough already.'' I told him, '' You know that she has feelings for you.''

Brick didn't say anything, but his eyes softened.

'' What do you do about that?''

Brick ran his fingers through his hair, and leaned against the wall. '' I'm just as confused as her.''

'' Your getting married in less than three days, how-''

'' I know!'' Brick yelled, startling me. His eyes softened once he noticed my shocked face. '' Sorry. I don't know what to do right now.''

'' Just follow what you heart tells you.'' I smiled at him, than began to walk away.

Letting him think it through is a good idea.

NO POV

Brick stood there not knowing what to feel. What to do.

Should he confront Scot? or should he not?

But he was mad, how could Scot touch Momoko like that than claim that he hates her. Anger was the feeling he was feeling. And than he though for a while. What was causing that anger? Was Taylor right, did he actually have feelings for Momoko? And Brick found himself agreeing to that confession.

He did love Momoko.

But what could he do? He was getting married in less than three days, how could he break the wedding? Wow could he tell Taylor.

The next thing Brick knew he was in his car, driving back to the cottage.

Would he actually break the knew to Taylor that he didn't love her anymore?

Brick made it to the cottage, and stood in front of it. Should he do this?

He found his feet moving for him, moving towards the truth.

With Momoko

Momoko found Butch and Kauro standing outside, she didn't ask why Brick wasn't there. She was glad. She couldn't face him, it wasn't fair for Scot.

'' Is the baby a girl or a boy?'' Momoko asked, realizing she had never asked.

'' A girl,'' Butch smiled.

Momoko nodded. And she could feel the jealousy. She hated that she could never get a child, she hated that she wasn't like other woman.

It wasn't long after Momoko asked the question, a nurse appeared.

'' The baby has arrived.''

They jumped to their feet and followed the nurse to the room.

'' Hey, guys!'' Boomer smiled at them as they entered the room, the nurse closing the door behind them.

Miyako smiled weakly, she had beads of sweat running down her face. In her hands was a baby, so small and delicate. Rapped around in a pink floral printed blanket, the baby was fast asleep.

Momoko thought she was the most beautifulest baby she had ever seen.

Kauro and Butch rushed towards them, '' Oh my god! She's so small. ''

Miyako laughed. '' Yeah, her name is Ella.''

'' Ella,'' Momoko repeated.

'' Do you want to hold her?'' Boomer asked.

Momoko hesitated for a moment, than nodded. She walked forward and held her arms out and scooped the baby in her arms. Ella breathed softly through her mouth, her eyes closed.

'' She has your nose,'' Butch explained.

'' Yeah, she does.''

'' She's so beautiful.'' Momoko smiled. '' Just like you.''

Butch chuckled, '' I call teaching her how to do karate!''

'' Teach yourself first, than we'll see,'' Kauro laughed.

* * *

Brick stood facing Taylor.

He couldn't believe what she had just told him.

The words repeated in his head, '' I'm pregnant!''

He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't.

* * *

**Taylor**** is pregnant. Is it Bricks child or Scots?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please.**


	25. Chapter 25 the shining ring

**Taylor**** is ****pregnant**

**brick finally faces his feelings but her pregnancy is keeping him away.**

**now what about Scot?**

**is it his child or bricks.**

**find out in this chapter.**

**chapter 25!**

* * *

Momoko's POV

I took in the situation I was in.

I was surrounded. three guys were closing in on me, I continued to walk to the library like they weren't there. The map had said to search for a book in the library.

It was the final thing on my map that I had to find. And these men weren't making it easy for me to get to it.

I picked up her pace, turning the corner. But they were gaining. Than I saw the other one in front of me, he was just standing their. A smirk covered his face, I could barley make out his face. I walked faster, she pretend not to see him as she walked by him.

But he was fast. He yanked my arm back so I was facing him, pulling me into the ally.

That's when I remembered who he was.

The dark brown spiky hair, the orange eyes. I remembered him clearly.

Flashback

_As i leave the store from the corner of my eye i see him watching me. He catches me staring and smirks. Who is this guy?_

_I walk out into the cold, i quickly pull on my jacket. Begin walking towards where i'm suppose to meet my friends. I pull my purse up and put my recite in for the due date. As i do that by accident my books fall out of my hands, i kneel down and start picking them up. That's when i see a little piece of paper hanging out of one of the books. I open it up, to find a little piece of paper._

_In big bold letters it says: **I**** know where your mom is.**_

End of flashback

'' Hey, Momoko. It's been a while, hasn't it?'' He smiled.

'' I have no idea what you are talking about, but you better let go of me,'' My eyes narrowed. '' Now.''

He let out a laugh, his grip only getting tighter. '' Aren't you cute. But I can't do that. see, Jason wants you alive. He wants you brought in.''

'' Well not everyone gets what they want.''

'' Your cute. I like you.'' His grin grew wider, his nails digging into my skin.

'' Let go of me, this instant. Or else.''

'' Or else what.'' His eyes gleam, waiting for a challenge.

With out warning, I kick him in the stomach. He lets go of my arm and I knee him in the face, the other man are moving in faster.

In no time flat. I'm surrounded.

I hold my fists out, making sure that I could see all three of them. The man from before, pushes one of the man away. And he grabs me by the collar. He pulls me up, my feet off the ground and he glares at me. I could feel my hands trembling.

'' That wasn't a good idea,'' His grin returns.

I kick him in the stomach, but he doesn't even move.

Is this man even human?

Without any other options, I start screaming. He drops me, startled by my action. But one of the other man grabs me and and clamps a hand over my mouth. But I bite him, and he jolts his hand away. And I scream again.

'' Tj tell her to shut up.'' One of the mans turned to the guy I just punched.

I take note pf his name.

Another man grabs my neck and pushes me up against the wall, and takes out a gun. I don't stop screaming, it just makes me scream louder.

Than I feel it, he puts the gun at my head.

I stop screaming, fear was all I felt.

'' You can't kill me. Jason wants me alive.''

Tj laughs, '' He never said anything about not teaching you a little lesson.''

'' What's going on?!''

All our heads turn to face the couple who are looking strait at us. The man looks at me than at the gun, than they start screaming.

That was my chance, I hit the man with the gun with my forehead. He stumbled back, his nose bleeding and I punch him on the face.

'' I have somewhere to be.'' I yell, than I make a run for it.

I could here them yell after me, but I could already hear the police sirens.

Ha!

I continue to run and make it to the library, I open the door.

Once I get in, I run to the back. Once I hear the door open again I crotch down at the very back. I hear the footsteps, coming closer. I turn and push the books to the side, and see the three men standing there.

'' Where did she go?'' One of the man asked.

'' Find her, or were all in trouble.'' Tj yells. '' She's not in here, lets go search in the store next door.''

They nod and start walking away. Tj hovered for a while, he finally turns and leaves

I let out a breath I didn't know i was holding.

I quickly get up and take out my map. I couldn't carry it around so I took a picture of it. The map said to be here. I zoomed in, it said to find a book. The book didn't look special, it was a children book. It read 'Give a Bear a Hug'.

When I saw this first, I was just like what the hell.

But it's my last clue on this map.

I quickly look at the author and look at the last names letter and i begin to search for the book. i look high and low, i even asked the lady at the front desk but she just ignored me like i didn't exist.

I sigh and lean sigh and lean on a bookshelf, when a book slips out. It falls on the ground with a quiet thud.

It was no surprise that the book was the one I was looking for. I picked it up, and turned to were it had fallen.

Nothing.

I open the book up, and flip through it. There is nothing important. Than as I flip through it another time, I notice one of the pages are thick. Thicker than the others.

I open my bag and pull out a pocket knife, I hold the book place and cut through the page. It opens up easily and a sheet falls out.

I pick it up and am shocked at what I see.

Its a picture of a ring.

A wedding ring.

i look at the picture, it was beautiful.

It was silver with a diamond at the top. It most have cost a furtion. And than I look closer. In the inside of the ring it red in big letters BRICK.

Was this Bricks ring for Taylor?

Was Brick the answer. I had no time to lose, I ran out of the library. Making sure no one was outside watching me.

NO POV

Momoko made it to the cottage in ten minutes flat, she made sure no one was watching her. She knew that Brick and Taylor weren't going to be in their room so she had a chance to go see the ring.

Momoko made it into the elevator, and waited for the ding. The doors flew open and she ran. She knocked on their door, no one answered.

_Good._ She though.

Momoko opens the door quietly and looked inside, no one. The big bed was neat and the window was closed.

But she didn't know where the ring would be.

Momko stepped in and closed the door behind her. If she were Brick were would she put the ring so her fiance wouldn't find it?

Momoko thought for a while.

But she didn't think for long, the door flew open and Brick walked in. He was on the phone so he didn't see her, Momoko was a still in shock. She was caught she had to explain everything!

Brick saw her, he stared at her in shock. He held a finger up, signaling her to wait for a second.

Momoko stiffened, should she tell Brick to give her the wedding ring. Was it a wrong thing to ask of someone?

Brick ended his conversation and put the phone in his pocket. He stared at Momoko for a while.

'' I can explain!''

'' Yeah. That's a good idea.''

So she did.

'' So can I just see it. I don't know what I'm suppose to find in it. It's the key to what I'm looking for.''

Brick stared at her. Than nodded, he got up and went to his drawer.

_Wow,_ Momoko thought, T_he drawer the most obvious place to put it._

He took out a little sack, and pulled out the ring. It was the same one as in the book.

'' Here,'' As he handed her the ring their fingers brushed together. Momoko looked up and they stared at each other for a good ten seconds when Momoko looked down, cheeks flushed.

'' It's a key to something.'' Momoko said, not facing him.

'' Yeah but what?'' Brick asked.

'' Maybe a key to the cave, or a hotel room?'' Momoko sighed frustrated. '' I hate that this is our last clue but it doesn't give us anything.''

They stood in silence when Brick said, '' hold it up to the light.''

Momoko raised a brow, but followed his instructions.

She held it up to the window light. Once she did that the ring shone, a single ray went from the ring to the side of the wall.

'' What is is showing us?'' Momoko asked, eager to find out.

Brick didn't say anything, he followed the ray of light and bent down. He stared at it for a while. Than he knocked on the wall.

'' Brick this is no time for games!''

'' Come here,'' Brick said.

Momoko sat down near him.

'' Do you hear that?'' He knocked again.

Momoko gave him a blank look. She was lost.

'' It's hollow. There's something behind this wall.'' He got up and went to his drawer he took out a pocket knife and got back to his position beside Momoko. He put the knife on the wall and cut it in.

To their surprise it went strait through.

When Brick was done a pile of dried up paint was on the floor and they could see a safe.

'' Do you know the combination?''

Momoko shook her head,'' No.''

'' Whens your birthday?''

'' January twelve.''

Brick put it in but it flashed red.

'' It's not that, think if you were your mother what would be her combination.''

_If I were my mother_, Momoko though.

'' Try may twenty-seventh.''

So Brick did, and it worked.

The safe opened up with a quit thunk. Brick pulled open the safe the whole way, and in side was a small key.

'' It's a key!'' Momoko exclaimed.'' Is there anything else in there?''

Brick nodded, and reached in and took out a piece of paper.

He read out loud, '' You know when it's time.''

'' Is that all it says?'' momoko asks, taking the sheet from him. He nodded.

Brick put out the key, '' You should keep this safe.''

Momoko shook her head, '' I want you to keep it safe for me.''

Brick raised a brow.

'' If i get captured I at least want it to be in the right hands.''

Brick nodded and put it in her pocket.

Momoko stared at him. It was amazing how much he had changed. He used to be a careless teenager. Just like her. It's amazing how both of them changed. Brick's hair was now in a pony tail instead of in his red cap. Everybody changed.

'' Do you want to try it on?'' Brick asked, breaking Momoko's line of thoughts.

'' Huh?''

'' The ring, do you want to try it on?''

That's when Momoko realized that she was twirling it around in her fingers.

Momoko's face turned beat red. '' How much did it cost?''

'' I can't tell you that.'' Brick chuckled taking her hands in his, and the ring in the other. He placed it on her finger.

Momoko stared in awe. It was truly beautiful.

Than she remembered Taylor. It was Taylor's ring. Not hers.

Momoko pulled it off and handed it to him. '' Tomorrow is the bachelor party. Two more days till the wedding.''

'' And tomorrow is the bachelorette party, let's see who will have the best time.'' Momoko smirked.

Making Brick's heart miss ten beats. '' That's a challenge I would love to win.''

'' Love is a strong word if your going to lose,'' momoko chuckled.

'' Lose is a great word to describe what you will do tomorrow.''

And that was that, they stayed in Bricks room just laughing and talking.

Like old times.

But there was always a twist.

* * *

**There is always a twist in my story's!**

**So yeah one of the characters from the first story is back.**

**And men are more frequently attacking.**

**Two more days till the wedding!**

**What's going to happen next?  
**

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26 are you really drunk?

**The wedding is happening soon!**

**What will Momoko do, what will Brick do?  
Will Scot finally get his way with Momoko, or will she reject him like always?**

**Find out in this chapter!**

**Chapter 26!**

* * *

Employees rushed to and through, servicing woman in pink robes they wore to protect their cloths. Every single one of the employees had pink highlights in their hair, must be the spa policy.

'' Oh la la! You beautiful brides maids,'' The short girl who worked at the reception squeaked. '' I have three of you having your facials, while the other three are getting pedicures. Come on, follow me!''

Momoko soon found herself, seated between Kauro and Taylor with her hands and feet soaked in bowls of syrup and honey. While the rest of the girls were on another part of the spa having their facials.

'' This is so soothing,'' Kauro cooed, sinking back in her chair.

Momoko agreed. Taylor giggled, '' I haven't had a manicure in months!''

Momoko tried to giggle along with her. But she couldn't. Yesterday while she was talking with Brick he had exposed to her that Taylor was pregnant! Momoko was so shocked she couldn't say anything. Brick and Taylor were going to have a baby! Momoko couldn't help but feel the anger, the jealousy. But she did what she always did when she felt like that. She brushed it off.

'' How do you want your nails,'' Taylor's manicurist asked.

'' I want mine rounded.''

'' Mine too!''

'' Same here.'' Momoko said, although she hated to agree with anything Taylor said.

Momoko's manicurist slapped her wrists playfully, '' Your too tense, relax! Are you the bride?''

This woman was not helping her relax!

'' No,'' Taylor pipe in. '' I'm the bride!''

Taylor hated it when people compared her to Momoko. Like Momoko was a better bride for Brick than her! She was Brick's, no one else could take her place.

Kauro glanced at her friends nervously, she could feel the tension.

Finally piping up, Kauro said,'' Hey, Taylor? Were still not telling you anything about what we have planned today!''

'' Your so mean!'' Taylor punched Kauros arm playfully, and they burst out in laughter.

They began talking about Taylor's wedding which was coming up tomorrow! Momoko sank back in her seat, she always felt left out when they talked.

When they had finally finished their manicures and their facials they all met up outside of the spa.

'' That was so much fun!'' Taylor giggled, than gave them a curious look. '' So, what's next on our list of bachlorette party things to do?''

'' Well first were going shopping than were going to see what movie they have in store, than next is a surprise!'' Lucy explained.

Momoko still felt weird being around her and Himeko. She still remembered the time when Lucy had tried to kill her, she still had the scars she left on her with the knife.

'' Oh my god! Momoko come here!'' Brianna screamed form the other side of the store.

Momoko rushed over with the rest of the girls. '' Don't yell to loud,'' kauro glared at Brianna.

'' Sorry, just look at these!'' She hold up a nice dress.

'' Wow, those are nice.''

'' Yeah I know,'' Brianna gushed, '' Momoko, I just know you will look good in these!''

Momoko flushed, '' I can't try that on, it's to much. Do you see the price?!''

'' Who cares, just try it on for show!''

They didn't wait for Momoko to answer, they grabbed her and pushed her into a stall.

Momoko came out and she looked stunning.

It was a dark red dress it grabbed Momoko's breasts nicely low neck line but just a good height. When it went to her waist it puffed out a bit, stopping above her knees.

'' Oh my god! You look so nice!'' Himeko agreed.

'' Yeah, you really do.'' Taylor puled on a tight fake smile. She hated How Momoko got all the attention, it's her wedding! Her bachlorette party! Everything is hers! Why does Momoko have to put the spot light on herself?

'' Now it's your turn!'' Brianna smiled, turning to Taylor and pulling her through the store looking for something for her to wear.

After a while they found a dress for Taylor. It was a green dress that stopped mid thigh, it was tight all the way through grabbing her curves.

All the girls nodded their agreements.

'' How do I look?'' Taylor turned to face the mirror.

'' Wow, you look fine.''

They all turned and faced the two guys who were staring at Taylor up and down, checking her out.

'' Aw, how sweat!'' Taylor smiled at the two.

They nodded, not even looking at her face more interested in her body.

'' You should try on this dress too,'' Momoko said, walking towards them with clothes in her arms.

'' You don't look bad yourself.'' The taller one said, checking Momoko out.

Taylor could feel her eye twitching. Why did Momoko take all the attention away from her!

'' Yeah, Yeah. Now move, the bride needs her dresses.'' Momoko pushed away from them, not caring about them.

'' Here, you will look amazing in these!'' Momoko handed Taylor the clothes, Taylor smiled.

_I hate you_, She thought.

* * *

They had done so much things, Momoko was so lost on what they were doing now. Momoko made it into her car, following the others cars to where ever they were going. She noticed the sun was already set and the moon was shinning bright.

When she got a phone call. Momoko answered it.

'' Hello?''

'' Hey Momoko, it's Brick.''

Momoko was startled, weren't the boys out having their bachlare party?

'' Yeah? Uh, why are you calling?''

'' It's about Scot. He disappeared, mad. He's really mad and we don't know where he is, do you thin you can-''

Momoko cut him off,'' Yeah, I'll find him. I know where he is.''

'' See you in the big day!''

'' Yeah,'' Momoko sighed. '' See you in the big day.''

She clicked the phone off and slipped it into her bag.

She knew where Scot was, he was at the bar. He was there the night before. She had found him wasted in his room and he had told her everything. She couldn't believe that Scot would go to drinking, Scot was the most organized man she knew.

In no more than ten minutes, Momoko pulled up in front of the bar.

'' That idiot!'' Momoko sighed, furiously. Why would Scot do this? Was it because she rejected him?

Momoko walked around the wasted people in front of the bar who were lying on the ground. She made it through the door and the smell hit her.

She could smell the heavy beer. Momoko looked around, people were dancing all over the place or talking. Some where passed out, most where just flirting.

Momoko quickly found Scot. He was sitting at the bar, with a beer in his hand. Momoko started making her way through the crowd when a man stopped her.

'' Can I buy you a drink?'' He asked, putting his hand on her arms.

Momoko brushed him off. '' Fuck off.''

She pushed past him and made her way to Scot. Momoko hit him on the side of the head.

Scot turned around with a murderous look on his face, than he noticed it was her.

'' What do you wanttttt?'' He slurred.

'' Where going home. Come one,'' Momoko grabbed his arms. He tried to back away but Momoko didn't listen. She put his arm around her and helped him up. It was hard pulling him out of the bar walking through the drunk people and since he was have passed out all his weight was pressed on her.

They made it outside, with Momoko swearing her ass off. She couldn't make the turn so she stopped and let Scot stand for a while.

'' Why are you here Scot?'' Momoko asked.

'' To get drrrrunk, duh?'' He laughed.

The first time in what seemed like years when she finally saw him smile.

'' No, you idiot. I'm wasting my time being here. You were suppose to be with the guys, the bachelor party! You idiot!'' Momoko glared.

'' Your the idiot, for not loving me.'' Scot said, than started walking. Turning the corner and leaning against the brick wall. Momoko followed and put her hands on her hips.

'' Scot, I got to get you home.''

'' No.'' He gave her a toothy grin, '' I'm not going anywhere with you.''

'' Scot!''

Scot grabbed Momoko's arms and pinned her against the wall. Momoko could smell the beer off him, he smelled bad.

'' I love you, why can't you love me!''

'' Scot, were not doing this. We have to go back to the cottage. Brick is worried sick-''

'' Brick,'' He yelled. '' It's always about Brick!''

Momoko pushed him off, anger rushing through her. Why does it always have to be about him!

'' Don't you know this is not always about you!'' Momoko yelled,'' That this fucking affects me just the same, you think I want to be in this situation your wrong! I'm here because your a close friend to me!''

Scot let out a laugh, '' I don't need you and your love. I got myself, Fuck you''

He turned around and began walking back into the bar.

Momoko stood their shocked.

Momoko grabbed his arm and pulled him back, '' Are you serious, your no going back there! You are just going to waist your intelligence doing something as stupid as this!''

He let out a sneer, than he grabbed her and pushed her down. Momoko swore at him, and he just clumsily closed the door in her face.

Momoko stood there wondering what she had done wrong.

'' Fuck em,'' She finally agreed. Momoko put her hand on the wall trying to pick herself up but failing, because a pain shot up her arm. Momoko cringed, Scot had never been so violent towards her. Ever.

**Momoko's POV**

I made it to the car with out hurting myself to much. I didn't bother to meet up the bridesmaids, they didn't even want me there. I trudged up to my room in the cottage, and slammed the door with my right hand, since my left hurt.

I sat on the bed, I couldn't even think how my life had become so messed up.

Oh, I shouldn't have thought that cause karma is a bitch.

There was a knock on the door. Who would be awake at this time, it was like eleven.

I open the door and my voice was caught in my throat.

Jason.

He stood at the door, his eyes piercing through me. I remember the last time I had seen him, he had beaten Scot up because Scot refused too tell him where I was.

I didn't say anything, but I acted quickly. I took out my gun from my waist and pointed it at him. I was not shocked when he had his gun pointed at my chest also.

'' Momoko, how long has it been?'' He mused, '' Six years?''

He began walking closer, '' Don't come any closer.'' I warned.

He just laughed. His laugh,Ii remember it clearly. I hate this man. I could feel my hands shaking, he noticed it and laughed harder. I griped my gun tighter. How could he be here? How I have been avoiding him for six years why did he show up now?

'' Why are you here?'' I said bluntly.

He smirked, '' Oh? I thought you missed me, cause I've missed you.''

'' Why are you here?'' I repeated.

It was bad mistake to grab the gun with my right hand, since it is hurting me. A lot.

That's when I heard the feet, men. A lot of them piled behind Jason, all dressed in black facing me. The gun felt useless in my hands.

'' You see my crappy service have not gotten the job done, '' He walked in, grabbing my gun out of my hand and throwing it to the side. '' So I had to come in and do it myself.''

I looked into his dark eyes, I hated this man with a passion. I can still remember... everything.

'' They will notice i'm gone,'' I hated my voice. It was filed with emotion.

'' Ha, I have everything planned out. Don't worry we'll take you without anyone noticing.''

I noticed the bathroom door, it was wide open. If I just got in there, I had my phone in my pocket. Oh! I forgot I got a call to get Scot and I put it in my purse.

God damn! I'm finished.

Jason smiles, his smile reaching the corner of his face. ''Get her.'' He said simply.

The man acted quick they grabbed for me, but I turned and ran in to the bathroom. I quickly locked the door, and I could hear them banging on the door. I quickly looked around.

_What to help me!_

A pen lay on the ground than I remembered the tracking chips. I quickly got into the tub and peeled off the paint on the side of the tub. A tracking chip was placed there. I had placed them there a while back, there was two actually just laying there. I quickly got toilet paper and the pen and began to write.

**Brick **

**Please if you are reading this you will find a tracking chip, I will have the other one.**

**Please find me make sure nobody get's the key. What ever they tell you about-**

I was cut short by a bullet hitting the doorknob. I quickly ripped off the toilet paper and put it under the bathroom mat and one tracking chip with it. I grabbed the other one and tucked it in my jeans when the door was broken down.

The man piled in fast. Grabbing my arms making sure that I don't escape. I hit one man on the head, and he stumbles back. I try to hit another one but one man grabs me. And by the look on his face I remember him. it's Tj.

He pulls me onto the floor and puts a knee on my back holding me in place while he holds my hands together at my back. I struggle under his grasp. But he just puts his hand over my mouth. I don't get time to bite him when the men part in the middle. Jason walks in through the middle and walks towards me. In his hands is a needle, the point gleaming in the dim light. I struggle under Tj's grasp, but he just chuckles.

'' Your not getting away,'' Tj smirks.

Jason kneels in front of me. '' Make sure she doesn't move.''

As he says that I try to get my hands free, butTtj pulls my hands harder behind my back his knee digging into my back. i want to cry out in pain but his hands muffles my screams. Jason puts his fingers on my shoulder. And I can't help but remember that night. Just like that night, I was helpless. I'm always helpless.

I feel it before I see it. He pricks it into my skin, I can feel the blood trickling down. I can feel my head getting dizzy.

Is that a flower over my head? Wow! That looks nice.

Jason laughter rings my ears, is he feeling nice. Oh thats good. he-he!

I feel funny.

And I feel my body go numb and I fall into a deep sleep.

**? POV**

A man took another sip of his bear, as he stared at his watch. The music buzzing in his ears. He was in a bar after all what does he expect?

Another bulky man walks up to the man with a bear.

'' The deed is done, she is safe but has been drugged. '' The bulky man explains than leaves.

The man takes another sip of his beer and smirks.

His creepy smirk.

You won't ever know that this guy was Him?

So who is Him?

* * *

**So I just gave you guys hints on who Him was. If you don't remember read the beginning again!**

**Who knew Him would be a really close friend to Momoko. ( HINT HINT )**

**The wedding is tomorrow and Momoko isn't going to make it.**

**Will Brick find her note? Will Brick save her? Or will he commit to Taylor like he has been planning to do?**

**Find out in the next chapter of eclipse of the heart!**

**Review please! **


	27. Chapter 27 i do not

**So Momoko was finally captured!**

**What will happen?**

**No one has guessed who Him is!**

**Chapter 27!**

* * *

Momoko reached for her side, but noticed she couldn't move her hand without the other one coming along. Momoko open one eye, her head was killing her. Than she remembered what had happened. Momoko open both her eyes.

Momoko took notice she was in a dark room. There was only one lights and it was the one above her head. Momoko was seated on a chair. Her legs were tied together, she noticed that. And they had handcuffed her hands. Momoko tried to get up, but she felt week. Like her muscles were like butter.

Momoko looked around and noticed the big board. It was on the the right in front of her was a metal table. Momoko lifted her hands maybe she could break the hand cuffs on the table, but she dropped her hands. What was wrong?

Momoko lay her head on the table. The cold metal let her head cool down, she felt like she was heating up. She couldn't even move the ways she wanted too.

That's when Momoko quickly pulled her head up, even though her body said no. Someone was here.

'' Who's there?''

A laugh filled the room. Someone stepped out from the shadows and stared at Momoko.

'' Why am I here?''

Jason smirked, '' You know the answer to that. Now, let's start with easy questions.''

Momoko could barley focus on him as he moved closer to her. But she did notice the men standing around, they were all facing her.

Jason stood in front of her, twirling her hair in his hands.

'' Where is it, huh?''

Momoko didn't answer him. She kept her gaze up front.

Jason leaned in close, '' Answering is better than nothing.''

Momoko pulled her head away, '' I don't know where anything is.''

Jason grabbed onto her hair, hard, making Momoko's head jerk up and stair at him.

His smirk sent chills up her spin, '' You know you do look different then the last time I had seen you.''

Momoko glared at him, and jerked her head back. Facing nobody. She didn't want to be in this situation.

'' So where is the key?''

'' Where you can't find it.'' Momoko finally answered. Still not facing them.

'' Telling me is better than you being like this, or do you just want Tj here,'' He gestured to the man who had just stepped out. '' To teach you a lesson?''

Momoko tried not to tremble. '' Your not getting anything out of me.''

Jason shrugged, and snapped his fingers. Tj stepped up and grabbed Momoko by her tied hands.

'' Everybody out. Him has some things to say.'' Jason told the men. Momoko could hear shuffling feet. Till she was left alone with Tj.

'' Are you willing to tell me what you know, or let me use force?'' He smirked.

Momoko trembled under his grip. '' I'm not-''

Momoko was cut off by a fist hitting her stomach.

**With Brick**

Brick was nervous.

Very, dreadfully nervous. ( Note the Edgar Allan Poe )

Brick stared at the mirror. The man looking back had sweat pouring down his face. He was nervous. Okay, you get the pint.

It was his wedding day. The wedding started in less than thirty minutes.

Brick had on a white suit, a red tie and his hair was combed back nicely. He looked amazing if his face wasn't in a frown and he wasn't sweating so much.

'' Brick come on, you're just nervous! She'll be here.''

That's why he was nervous. Momoko was gone. Scot was gone too. On his wedding day. Jenny told him that she had seen Momoko walk in, and she never saw her leave. But Scot did come by and told her that they were leaving. But he was drunk.

Bricks seventeen year old younger brother, John, sat in the chair behind him eating the chocolate covered strawberries that came with the room.

'' She'll be back, Momoko can't miss your wedding. Moms mad though. She was really looking forward to seeing Momoko,'' John explained, taking a bite out of the strawberry.

Brick nodded, he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his pictures and stopped at one of Momoko and him. They were at a skating ring, Momoko eyes were closed as she smiled. It was the day she figured out Natsuki was cheating on her with her best friend. Brick was trying to make her laugh and he finally did with her laughing and him kissing her cheek in the photo.

Brick chuckled, it was the only picture he had kept of them for all these years. And the same question he had been asking himself all day returned.

Was he marrying the right girl?

'' You really haven't gotten over her?''

Brick jumped up and moved back, John stood behind him with a strawberry in his hand.

'' Don't scare me like that!''

'' I'm right, aren't I?''

Brick didn't say anything, he turned and began fixing his tie. '' It doesn't matter, I'm marrying Taylor.''

'' Your only saying that because she is pregnant,'' John explained, twirling the strawberry in his fingers.

Brick scowled. He hated how his brother could read him like a book.

'' How do you even know that it's your kid?'' John asked, sitting back on the chair.

'' I d-''

'' When was the last time you slept with her?''

Brick's face heat up,'' You don't ask me these-' '

Than he stopped himself, when was the last time he slept with her? He hasn't. But his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Boomers head popped in through the door.

'' Hey guys, it's time to go. The weddings beginning.''

Brick nodded. His nervousness returned. John pushed Brick towards the door, '' I support your decision all the way!''

His tone was saying he knew what Brick was going to choose. Or who he was going to choose.

**Several minutes later**

Everyone got up when the doors open. Taylor stepped in with her father holding her hand. She looked flawless, Brick lost his line of thoughts when he stared at her. Her hair was put up in a bun. She had pearl earrings, her dress was stunning. It was a white strapless mermaid dress, it grabbed at her body than at midthigh it puffed out.

Taylor walked down the aisle. The pink pedals made her look more beautiful. She finally made it in front of Brick. Her father gave Brick a kind smile, than stepped back to sit with his wife. Brick saw his mother at the front. John was right, she looked mad. She didn't even try to hide her anger.

Taylor put Bricks hands in hers, as the priest began to talk. They stared into each others eyes, and Brick couldn't take it. He avoided her eyes. After saying their vows the priest turned to Brick and asked the question he feared.

'' At this time, I'll ask you, Brick and you, Taylor, to face each other & take each other's hands. Brick, will you take Taylor to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? ''

The place was quiet, waiting for the simple words Brick had to say. Brick stared at Taylor, her face filled with hope. He couldn't do this to her. It wasn't fair.

'' I- can't.'' Brick dropped Taylors hands.

Gasps went out through the room. '' What are you saying boy!'' Taylor's father yelled.

'' He said he can't!'' Bricks mother stood up now. A big grin on her face. '' I always knew your daughter wasn't the one for my Brick. She wasn't ever the one! He has always been in love with Momoko and always will be!''

All eyes on Brick. '' I am in love with her, that's why I can't do this.''

More gasps escaped from the room.

'' Brick don't' do this,'' Taylor had tears in her eyes now. '' You can't leave me for her, I'm pregnant. I've loved you for the longest time and you've only been with Momoko for less than five months! You can't love someone for that long.''

'' Oh shut up!'' Bricks mother yelled. '' We all know nobody likes you! I've read the reviews and everybdoy says the same thing!''

'' Reviews?'' Taylor raised a brow.

'' Nobody likes you!'' Bricks mom continued, '' You think you can manipulate my boy with your beautifulness but I'm his mother I will always know him better than you. If you even asked this room nobody will put there hands up because they hate you!''

Bricks mother turned to the crowd. '' Who actually wants him to get married to her.''

Only two people raised there hands. And that was her parents.

'' What!'' Taylor screamed. '' I don't care about you people, I'ts Brick that I want.''

'' Mama knows best,'' Bricks mother smirked.

Taylor turned to Brick and held his hands to her heart. '' You can't believe that you actually like her. We all know that momoko has a thing for Scot.''

'' Seriously you're bringing that card out!'' Kauro yelled.

Taylor continued,'' You can't leave me. I love you. You love me. Momoko left because she knew she had no chance with you because I was here. She knew she had no chance because I loved you more than her. Doesn't our love mean anything?!''

'' It did,'' Brick said, pulling his hands away. '' I have to go.''

Brick turned to leave, but Taylors words stopped him.

'' If you leave you will be leaving me and the baby! Choose now. It's me or Momoko?!''

Everybody was silent. No one moved a muscle.

Brick turned towards Taylor. Hope shown in her eyes. He walked up towards her, and grabbed her hand. Than turned and walked away. Down the aisle.

'' I need to find my bride.''

Taylor open up her palm to find the ring.

Everybody cheered, kauro was the loudest.

Brick's mother chuckled. '' Go get her Brick.''

**Momoko's pov**

I was pushed into another room. I fell on to my knees. Blood ran down my forehead. The room was dark, I hated the dark. I hated everybody. Brick was probably already married. I sat down and pushed myself back touching the cold wall. My knees hurt, my everything hurt.

How could they do this? I took in a shaky breath.

I'm not telling them anything. I tried whipping the blood off but my fingers trembled. I knew that my shoulder was really bruised, I couldn't move it if I wanted too. And then my lip was busted, I had a black eye. And my leg was gushing blood. I didn't care about what these men did to me.

I was not telling them anything.

* * *

**Yes Brick!**

**He's going to find Momoko, but he doesn't know that she's captured.**

**What will happen next?**

**And Momoko is really badly beaten.**

**Who will save her?**

**How will this play out? Find out in the next chapter of Eclipse of the heart!**

**Review please!**


End file.
